Nothing Can
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: "I just need Ed to be here, with me. To look at me with those mesmerizing golden eyes of his, to tell me everything will be okay, even if it won't. I want him to hold me tight, and tell me the worst will be over soon. I need him." Now is not a one shot. Just something that came sporadically spewing out of my brain..(Also, written from Winry's POV, if you couldn't figure that out..)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**Well, this short little snippet is more dark than anything else I've published on the interwebz... I guess I'm just in one of those angsty/dramatic moods. :P**

**It's also incredibly short (as you can see), but I hope you like it! :3**

* * *

There are two types of people in this world.

People who think that Ed is a tiny self-centered bastard who only does things to further his own goals, and those who know his goals are completely selfless.

More or less, I fall under the second category. Ed and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and although we may disagree about almost everything, we can both count on each other. No matter what happens, I know that Ed will always try to be there for me, and vice versa.

But there's a slight flaw with this.

Right now, when I may need him more than ever before, he's gone.

And I can't change that. Nothing can.

Changing that would mean telling him the truth. Telling him that I don't know what to do without him, without Al, without anybody…

It would mean telling him that Granny Pinako's dead. 'Dead' is such a horrid word, but it's much better than saying, 'Granny Pinako's been savagely slaughtered.' She was murdered in her own home, by an old friend. An alchemist. Ed's father, Van Hohenheim. She was serving him tea and began to defend Ed's actions, and Hohenheim snapped…. I suppose the word 'dead' sums all of those little details up quite nicely. But either way, I still can't bring myself to tell Ed. Why?

Because it all happened 6 months ago.

And telling him would mean admitting that I've been lying to him all this time.

The military is giving him enough trouble lately, what with the whole homunculus situation and he's still frantically searching for a way to get Al's body back, not to mention he calls me every now and then just to ask if I'm alright.

There's no need to worry him more. He has enough stress to handle as it is.

Ever since Granny…died…, I haven't been able to bring myself to return to Rush Valley since I came home for the funeral.

The funeral.

Never before had I wanted to just be able to look at my best friend, and have him give me 'that look'. 'That look' which says it all – that he wants nothing more than for me to stop crying and that says he cares. He always has hated it when I cry. If I were to drag him out to Resembool now, it would be for nothing. All I do is cry now. I'm such a cry baby lately. If Ed comes home now… I would only trouble him further. I don't want to do that. He needs to focus on his work, on finding Al's and his body, on staying alive…

I don't know what I would ever do if one day I woke up to find that he was gone. For good.

I used to think I was so strong, but now…

Nowadays, I am nothing but a silly, pathetic teenage girl who does nothing but cry all day.

I can't cope with anything anymore.

I just need Ed to be here, with me. To look at me with those mesmerizing golden eyes of his, to tell me everything will be okay, even if it won't. I want him to hold me tight, and tell me the worst will be over soon. I need him.

I… I love him.

* * *

**Well...**

**That was interesting. **

**When I was writing this, I honestly didn't know where it was going to go... But I hope it went in an okay direction?**

**Also, I didn't plan to go off on the whole Pinako died, murdered by Hohenheim thing... I don't even know how I feel about that little plot twist in this oneshot. But it just kinda happened as I was allowing my creative juices to flow freely (that sounds... odd.) so I went with it. **

**I may or may not consider making more chapters, I'm not sure... I can see where it could go, but part of me feels it's better on it's own :3**

**ANYWHOS,**

**I'm rambling. **

**So I hope you enjoyed it, and please... **

**Review! :D**

**-HazelEyes8D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**So I decided I would continue this, although I don't know how far it will go. Also, I'm going to warn any readers now that updates will probably not come as quickly as this one did. But they might, I don't know for sure yet :P**

**Whatever happens, happens. **

**Also, the italicized section is a flashback told in third person. (Just in case I didn't make that clear enough...)**

**And another also, I apologize if any of you find this chapter a bit.. gory? I don't really think of it as gory, but I'm not all that bothered by gore either. It really isn't all that bad, but just a forewarning. :3**

**Anywhos, **

**I hope you like it! c:**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, staring into nothing, when it happened. I heard someone calling out someone's name. It took me a few moments to register that it was my own name being called, and that it was Ed who was doing the calling.

His voice sounded distant still, maybe downstairs in the kitchen, maybe outside, maybe all in my head for all I knew…

A door creaked. Footsteps. Silence. Another call. Silence. More footsteps, more calling out.

It finally sunk in now. Ed was here. He was actually here, in the flesh. I imagined this situation countless times, that he finally came home. I imagined that I would finally feel happiness for the first time in 6 months, that he would smile and ask how I was doing. I would smile back and pretend everything was okay, make up some little lie about where Granny was, brush it off, be cool.

The contrast between my imagination and the reality of the situation could not have been stronger.

Here I was, lying on my bed, staring at the wall. Not moving, not speaking, and silently wishing Ed would just leave before he found me. Before I became forced to tell him about everything. I knew that once I saw him, I would not be able to keep up the little lying game I had been playing all this time.

I could now hear his footsteps on the stairs. It was unmistakably him, even if I hadn't heard his voice. I knew that sound. The sound of the familiar slight metallic thud every other step. You wouldn't notice the sound if you didn't know about it. The little things…

I heard him walk towards my room. Silence.

The quiet voice of Edward Elric floated through the door.

"Winry… I know you're in there."

I turned my body away from the door. I didn't speak. I couldn't make any words come out. My throat felt dry, and my breathing became shallow. My eyes began to sting with fresh tears. Why was this happening?

My bedroom door creaked, and the footsteps made their way over to the edge of my bed. After a moment, Ed sat down beside me.

He said nothing. He simply sat there. And for that, I was grateful.

Maybe he knew his presence was comforting in itself, maybe not.

Either way, just knowing he was there, beside me, was comforting.

I don't know how much time passed before I turned towards him. It could've been 5 minutes, it might've been hours.

As I looked up at his face in the light of the sunset, I noticed something. He has a scar on his forehead, I never realized it until right now. He had been staring out the window, but at my movement he was now looking at me. He was giving me 'The Look' that I had been wanting to see so badly. I slowly sat up on my bed and leaned against the wall beside him. More silence.

"I know." he said.

I turned to look at him.

"Know what?"

"About Pinako. About how you haven't left this house in months. How you've been lying to me, and everybody else for that matter, about yourself. You told everyone you were fine. This, this is not 'fine.'"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him – my eyes were downcast. I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything I could say that could justify anything about what I've done. He was right though, and I think that's what killed me most. He knew I wasn't okay. He knew. And there was no way to deny it now, right in front of him, face to face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. You have a million other things to worry about right now – the homunculi, finding a way to get your bodies back, even just staying alive. I didn't want to make you more worried. I could tell you were already worried about me with the way you would call every so often. You never used to call me, and you started calling me to check if I was alright. You clearly didn't need another thing to concern you, I didn't want to bother you…"

My voice cracked several times, partly because I hadn't spoken in days, and partly because I was trying to stop crying.

Ed was silent for a few moments.

"Winry. You could never bother me. I care too much about you, you know that."

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

More silence. It seemed silence was becoming a habit between us.

Also keeping to the habit, Ed was the one to break it.

"I know you don't want to talk about this… But I need to know. When I was passing through town to get here, people kept saying things to me. Things that made me wonder. It was obvious enough that Pinako was gone. But I can't help but ask this question. How? What happened…?"

I knew he would ask this question. How could he not? It's only natural, anyone who cared about Granny was bound to ask it. I just wasn't ready to answer it…

"Well…"

**-Flashback begins-**

_It was a sunny spring afternoon. The Rockbell residence was busying themselves with their automail. _

_Just then, the engineers were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. _

"_Winry, get the door, would'ya?"_

"_Sure thing!" Winry said happily. She had been home in Resembool for a couple days from Rush Valley. She had been allowed to take some time off, and wanted to spend some time in Resembool with her grandmother. _

_Winry wiped her hands free of the oil used in automail, quickly made her way to the front door, and swung it open. _

"_Hello. Winry, is it?"_

"_Uh… yeah. Do you need anything?"_

_Winry didn't understand what HE was doing here, of all people to go showing up. _

"_Yes, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Pinako."_

"_Oh, okay. Come on in then, I'll go get her."_

_Winry opened the door wider to allow Ed's father, Van Hohenheim, into the house. _

_The older alchemist made his way over the table and sat down. Winry stared at him for a moment in shock before leaving to get her grandmother._

"_Hohenheim! Old friend! I must say, I didn't expect to see you ever again."_

"_Yes, well, I have some questions for you."_

"_We'll get to that. First, would you like some tea?" Pinako offered._

"_Yes please, tea would be nice."_

_Once Pinako had brewed the tea and set it out on the table, along with some plates, a cake, and a knife to slice the cake with, she had taken her seat. Hohenheim began his interrogation._

"_I have a few questions concerning my sons. They burned down my house in order to cover up their mistakes. Was it really all that simple though? Was their true goal only to bring back Trisha?"_

"_Don't make yourself sound like the victim here, Hohenheim. Of course that was their goal! Those boys loved their mother more than anything else, they couldn't stand to be left all alone when she was gone."_

"_You truly believe that? That two __**children**__ would go through all that trouble to learn alchemy, go through all of that pain and loss, just in a pathetic attempt to get their mother back?"_

"_Yes. You said it yourself, they were only children. They wouldn't have known how it was going to end. Both Ed and Al clearly believed that they could bring her back. What else could they have been trying to do?"_

"… _To open the portal."_

"_The what?"_

"_The portal. It's an alchemy thing. Basically, when an alchemist is foolish enough to attempt human transmutation, they open the doors. The portal, if you will, of Truth. It is there that all the secrets of the world are kept, and opening this portal enables alchemists to become highly skilled. So skilled, that they can perform transmutations without any circles. All they have to do is put their hands together. But that ability comes at a great cost."_

"_Are you suggesting, that a 12 year old boy lost his leg in an attempt to bring his own mother back to him, and then gave up his right arm just to stop himself from losing Al as well? All of that just to become better at ALCHEMY?"_

"… _It's a possibility, yes. Those boys are no fools. It is burned into every alchemists' brain from the beginning – human transmutation is strictly forbidden. For that to ever be successful, one must be able to provide something that would equal the value of a human soul. It's the principle of equivalent exchange – the basis of all alchemy."_

"_They were just children then! There is no way they could've possibly have known that attempting that transmutation would open these doors of truth you speak of. I am quite positive that their motives were purely innocent. They only wanted to see their mother's smiling face again, to feel her comforting arms around them. They were children, Hohenheim. __**Children.**__"_

_In a flash, Hohenheim was standing up, towering over Pinako. _

"_So you're defending them then?" He growled._

"_I stand by my word. Ed and Al are honest boys. You could learn a thing or two from your sons –"_

_Before Pinako even finished her sentence, Hohenheim had stabbed her in the stomach with the knife she had laid out. _

_Blood gushed forth, spraying onto the white tablecloth, dripping onto the floor; coating Hohenheim's hand in the warm, scarlet liquid. _

"_You betrayed me, Pinako. You said you would always be on my side."_

_As he said these words, he pulled the knife out of Pinako's stomach and slid it back inside of her, this time on the left side of her body – right where her heart was. _

_Any life Pinako might've had left in her was now snuffed out. There she lay, soaking in her own blood, her tea cup lay broken on the floor. The porcelain was covered in the seeping blood. _

"_Goodbye, Pinako. My old friend."_

_Winry heard the front door shut, and so she went to ask her grandmother what he had wanted. _

_Right before she turned into the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. A dark red liquid was seeping out of the kitchen, into the hallway. _

_Winry gasped. "No!," she thought, "No! Not here, not now, not ever! She can't be dead. That can't be blood. I can't…no…"_

_Winry slowly entered the kitchen. Her grandmother's back was facing her, sitting in her chair. Blood was surrounding her. _

_Winry screamed._

**-Flasback ends-**

I was now sobbing.

Ed was shocked. Angry, even.

"No," he said, "no… That bastard…"

Ed hated his father to begin with. Now that he knew the details of Pinako's death, this certainly didn't help things.

I slowly stood up. I walked over to my door, and as I looked back to ask Ed if he wanted some water or something, I was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

Something about this hug, it made me cry even more. It was now that I realized just how lonely I've been. How much I've needed someone to just to hold me. I clutched onto Ed as if my life depended on it. I couldn't do anything but bury my face in his shoulder and cry. I didn't notice earlier. Ed had grown, he was now taller than me. Still shorter than average however. But taller.

We stood there, in my bedroom doorway, holding each other until the sound of the phone ringing broke the silence.

* * *

**Well. That was chapter two. **

**I was unsure of how detailed to go with the flashback, but I felt as if I couldn't leave that situation unexplained... It was bound to come up sometime.**

**Again, I realize that the whole Hohenheim murdering thing is kinda... odd, and even OOC. (Possibly. I haven't finished the manga yet, I'm taking my sweet time with it. XD I also refuse to finish watching Brotherhood until I've finished the manga... But I have finished the anime.)**

**That information is probably irrelevant, seeing as this is my own storyline and what not... But I'm just letting you guys know, in case I've written anything that seeeeriously messes with the later storyline. I am an author and as an author I will take creative risks. **

**DEAL WITH IT.**

**Oh. Sass. Where did that come from? O.o**

**Anywhos,**

**I hope this story piques some peoples interest! :3**

**Don't forget to review... ;P**

**-HazelEyes8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**So. Another quick update. **

**I'm surprising myself here guys. Never have I ever updated this quickly before, two times in a row. **

**I guess I'm just in a FMA writing spree. :D**

**Anywhos, I'll bore you with my authors note after you have read it. :3**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

"Hello?"

My voice was still fairly raw from crying as I answered the phone.

"Winry?"

"Al?"

"Yeah. Are you all right? You sound upset."

"Oh, don't worry Al. I'm perfectly fine." Ed gave me a look as I told yet another lie.

"Okay…Look, I was just wondering if brother was there. He said he would call when he got there this afternoon."

"Yeah, he's here. I'll put him on for you."

Ed had been standing over by the kitchen window as I held the phone out for him. He slowly crossed the room and took the phone out of my hand.

"Hey Al."

How was he able to sound so normal, so composed? Moments ago he was just as upset as I was (minus the sobbing.) and now he appeared perfectly normal. Ed normally isn't one who has the ability to control his emotions so well.

"Stay in central, with the Hughes'. Everything's fine here, just give us a couple days at most and Winry and I will be on our way there."

Ed gave me a meaningful look now. It was clear I didn't have a say in the matter – I was now going to central. I couldn't protest it even if I wanted to at this point. After lying to him for so long, I owed him a little cooperation.

"See ya, Al."

He set the phone back down and slowly turned and looked at me. I didn't know what to say to him. I had wanted him to come and rescue me from my own thoughts for so long, and now that he was actually here I could barely look him in the eye.

"I just wish you had told me sooner, Winry… I feel awful. You've been living like this for months, and I didn't do anything about it. I can't believe I didn't notice something was wrong. Looking back now, I can see all the little things that would have given you away."

"Don't blame yourself, Ed. I was the one who didn't tell you. I guess I wanted it this way…"

More silence followed this. I stared at the kitchen floor. I was only metres away from where it happened. That day so many months ago, it seemed so distant. Yet the pain inside was just as fresh as it ever was – if not worse.

I must admit though, having Ed with me was already starting to help the pain.

"Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go outside. You should get some fresh air."

He had a point. I haven't been outside in who knows how long. I opened the windows every now and then, but going outside… It was always too much effort.

I didn't move. I continued blankly staring at the floor.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand in his left hand and dragged me towards the front door.

I reluctantly gave in to him and allowed myself to be towed along behind.

We continued on down towards the creek. He never let go of my hand the entire time.

Maybe he forgot he was holding it. Maybe he thought I would stop walking if he let go. Maybe, he knew it was comforting.

I like to think that he liked holding my hand.

We didn't talk. The silence between us, it was comfortable. Not awkward. Not tense. Just comfortable.

We were now standing on the bridge over the creek. If we were to continue walking, we would end up at where his house used to be.

Ed let go of my hand. He walked over to the edge of the bridge and stopped. Looking down the creek, towards the fields and distant forests that we used to play in when we were young, he spoke.

"It's funny. It all seems so long ago, an eternity ago, that we were kids. That Al still had his body. It's almost as if we were part of a different world back then. A world that knew no sorrow apart from scraping your knee, or losing a childish fight over who got to use something first. Al and I had those all the time. If our mum ever got involved, she would always take Al's side. I was convinced that she loved Al more. Whenever she would take his side, I would run away, to your house. Whenever anything went wrong, that's where I went. There was something about it there, at your house, that was different. It felt…comforting there. Like an escape. You would always help me clear my head. You always told me to go home and apologize. I always listened. We would tell each other almost anything, because things were simpler back then. But that's what happens when you grow up, I guess. You begin to see the world differently, see that not everyone who smiles at you is automatically a good person. That even your own family can be the reason you're in pain, and angry. You realize that you can't always have your own way, and you can't always run away from things. Your level of trust changes, and you begin keeping things to yourself. There's nothing wrong with that. Some things aren't meant to be shared, but certain things are. But how do you know when to draw that line, to realize that you need to tell other people, get help? How do you know who you can trust? How do you tell the difference between your friends and your enemies? Between right and wrong? You don't. And that's just the way life is. It's just some never ending cycle of pain and mistakes. You only get one chance to make it through, to get it right. I think that the only way to ensure you made the best choices possible, is to make sure that you care for those who are closest to you more than anything else. You put them above yourself, and do everything you can to make them happy and safe. And once that happens, you yourself can begin to feel happy and safe again. You can't go through this alone, Winry. I won't let you."

I was dumbfounded. I never realized that Ed had grown up so much over the years. We were both only 16. He has been forced to grow up faster though, to take care of Al, to try and get their bodies back. He joined the military when he was 12. It never truly kicked in that he was still a child then, not even a teenager. He's been through so much pain, pain that I can scarcely even imagine.

And here I am. A big cry baby. I am weak.

In this moment, I could do nothing but stare at him.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't need to.

He knew I understood everything he said. He knew I was grateful for his being there.

He walked back towards me, and grabbed my hand once again to drag me back towards home.

As hard as it has been to get the truth out to Ed, I am so much happier that he's here. I feel as if the suffocating pain in my chest is being slowly lifted.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter is probably the last chapter in Resembool. **

**I feel as if the more I write, the worse this story becomes... XD So I'm probably going to end within the next couple of chapters, simply because I don't want to ruin it. :P**

**Also, about Ed's rant thing... There's a part of me that feels that it's OoC. But I also don't think it is because Ed has those moments, ya know? :P **

**But again, that's just the path my brain chose and so I'm going to stick with that. **

**I'm also a tad bit scared that my updates are now becoming too rushed... and so therefore are becoming worse and worse . But I'm fairly positive that this chapter is in its best condition that I can possibily put it in with my current writing skill. :P**

**I hope this chapter lived up to any expectations you might have had... If it didn't... Awks.**

**But seriously, if you have something that you would have liked to see included, tell me! I may consider incorporating it somehow :3**

**I think I've said all I wanted to say... O.o**

**So I hope you liked it!**

**And review? Yes, please. c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! **

**So, I didn't make this very clear at alllll in the story... But just as heads up if it becomes an area to ponder, Maes Hughes has already been murdered...**

**Just making that clear :3**

**Also, this chapter might seem a little all over the place... sorry :P**

**And sorry if it seems really short... I think it seems short. XD **

**Anywhos,**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

The sound of the birds outside the window and the bright sun filtering in through the glass drew me out of my sleep.

After Ed and I had arrived back home after the walk, we scavenged for what little food was left in the cupboards. We then went back up to my room, he made me pack some things for central, and then he stayed with me for a little while to make sure I was okay, and I guess we both ended up falling asleep… Seeing as I was now comfortably snuggled up to him, with his arms around me.

If anyone had predicted that Ed and I would be in this situation, I would have called them crazy. I never once thought that Ed would ever fall asleep with me – accident or not. I may have hoped it once or twice, but that's different from actually believing it would happen.

I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. Right now, everything else seemed so distant. The pain, the emptiness, the darkness that was my life seemed like a long ago nightmare compared to right now.

Ed was still asleep, obviously. He would sleep all day if you let him.

Ed wanted to leave for central today, sometime this afternoon. I wasn't entirely sure what time the train left, but according to the clock we still had a few hours until it was 12 o'clock.

I wanted this moment to last forever. It was peaceful. Calming. For the first time in months I actually felt content, and safe. Right here, in this moment, with Ed. That's all I need. That's all I want.

But of course that was too much ask for. Even asleep, Ed was able to ruin the moment.

The idiot rolled over, and fell off the bed. He almost brought me with him, but I steadied myself and remained upright.

It would be funny, if I wasn't so annoyed that I couldn't cuddle him any longer.

And now I'm sounding like a hormonal teenage girl…

Ed slowly sat up, squinting his eyes in defense against the harsh sunlight.

"Winry...?"

"Yes?"

Ed opened his mouth, as if to ask what happened, but then he quickly shut his mouth as a bright pink colour filled his cheeks as he realized what clearly must've happened.

Instead, he asked,

"Why do you look so mad?"

As he asked this, I realized I was probably giving him a bit of a death glare. I had every right to, he disrupted my happy place. However, he was also the reason for my happy place… So I should probably try not to look so pissed off at him.

"You woke me up."

I like to think that this was a logical explanation, and also a lot less embarrassing to admit to him. There was no way I was going to tell him I was mad because he ruined the moment.

"Oh… Sorry?"

Ed smirked at me as he said this. God, why did he have to look so damn attractive as he did that?

I really need to learn how to stop these thoughts from happening. I will not let myself get caught up in stuff like that.

**-Line Break- **

We were now on the train, heading to central.

Not a word has been said about what happened this morning. Or last night. Whichever way you look at it, I guess… I don't think it's that big of a deal. It was just cuddling.

But then again, this is Ed we're talking about.

Ed had fallen asleep, again. We had only been on the train for a total of about… 15 minutes.

I was glad that he fell asleep, in a way. It gave me time to think. However, I wasn't sure if thinking was the best idea for me right now.

This morning, after Ed had gotten up off of the floor, I felt the all too familiar feelings creeping back in. The numbness of the pain, the empty loneliness…

As much as there's a part of me who wishes Ed had never showed up and ruined the perfect façade I had going, I was incredibly grateful. Sure, I may not _want_ to move on, from the pain, from the loneliness.

But I have to.

It's unhealthy to live like this any longer, and I need other people.

Especially Ed.

And Al, don't forget Al. Only Al is on a completely different level than Ed.

I need them both. They're the only family I have left now.

Going to central, it will be good for me. Whether I like it or not…

These are the necessary steps I need to take in order to become normal again.

And Ed is helping (more like forcing…) me to take these steps.

More proof I need the Elric brothers.

**-Line Break-**

"Brother! Winry!"

Al's familiar voice came flying at us as the younger Elric ran toward us. We had just gotten off the train. In accidental unison, both Ed and I replied,

"Hey Al."

Al enveloped me in a gigantic, slightly uncomfortable hug. (It was only uncomfortable due to his armored body…)

The feeling was comforting though. I missed Al, and his optimism. Not that Ed wasn't optimistic… Ed was just… cynical, a lot.

Al had come to the station with the Hughes', Gracia and Elicia.

"What's he doing here?"

I heard Ed ask. I looked at him, having no idea what he was talking about. I followed his gaze, and there was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Fullmetal."

"Colonel."

The conversation between the two was very cold, and stiff. It was quite obvious that Ed just wanted to get out of here, away from Mustang.

"You're needed in Central command. A request from Fuhrer King Bradley."

At this, I watched Ed's eyes narrow. He and Mustang shared a look, before Ed said,

"Make sure she's safe, along with Al. I'm counting on you."

With these words, Ed looked at me before he turned and walked away.

Mustang looked at me for a moment with a thoughtful look, before he picked up my bag from my feet and told me, Al, and the Hughes' to come with him.

As we were exiting the station into the street, I glanced to my left and saw Ed's retreating figure in his unmistakable red coat.

I missed him already.

* * *

**So there is the latest installment in this story. :D**

**The update took a bit longer, because I don't want to rush this story. I don't want to end up rushing it and then end up making the story line really bad and just badly written and all that, so I took my time with this one... Well, I didn't write for a couple days is basically what I'm saying here XD**

**I also said that I was going to end this story within the next couple chapters, and I'm still planning on trying to do that, but I kinda opened up a new installment in the plot... sorta. (I'm referring the whole Ed being called to central command thing)**

**Anywhos,**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know I liked the beginning... It was fun to write that scene. :3**

**Review! c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! **

**SO, I would like to just officially thank all those who have been reviewing, and reading, and following, and favourited this story!**

**I can't even express how happy you all make me. :D (And I know, I reply to the reviews, but I can't exactly reply to the follows and favourites, so I felt the need to thank all those beautiful people too.)**

**On another note, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

We drove in silence to the Hughes'.

Al and I were sitting together in the back seat, while Mustang, Gracia, and Elicia were all crammed into the front with the colonel driving.

I stared out the window.

I definitely needed to get away from Resembool. Here, with everyone, was a much needed change for me.

Colonel Mustang also carried my bag upstairs, to the Hughes' apartment. It was fairly late, nearing 10 p.m., and so Gracia excused herself to go put Elicia to bed.

That left Al, the colonel, and myself alone, awkwardly standing in the living room.

Mustang seemed to be lost in thought, looking at the pictures on the walls. Maes was in almost every one of the frames. He must miss him, they were best friends. Or comrades in battle, whatever. Either way, they clearly had been close.

In some ways, I felt that I could relate to his loss, his pain. I lost my grandmother, the only family member I had left. However, Mustang lost his best friend. I couldn't imagine the pain if I lost Ed, or Al. Somehow, there's a difference in the pain of losing family and losing your best friend… I don't know how to describe it, neither one is worse than the other, they're just different.

"Colonel? How long do you think Ed will be?" Al asked into the silence that had fallen over the room.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on how Ed handles the situation."

"What is the situation?" I pitched in, wanting to know what was going on. I was always left in the dark when it came to these things.

Mustang and Al looked at each other, and said,

"Nothing important." Or,

"I don't know." (The latter being in the case of Al.)

I stared at them for a moment. I knew I probably looked considerably annoyed, but at this point I didn't care. I'm tired of being kept in the dark all the time. For once, I wanted to know what's going on.

Even if the truth will hurt me. I have the right to know.

"Why am I never allowed to know anything?"

"Winry, you have to understand… It isn't that we don't want to tell you, it's that we don't want you to worry. Brother and I are fine, and we will be fine. So we don't want to worry you over nothing, that's all…"

Damn it.

Why does Al have to make it seem that it's okay they keep me in the dark, forcing me to do nothing but wait all the time?

I can hardly get mad at him after what he just said.

Maybe he has a point though. They don't want me to worry, and I can respect that. I didn't tell them what happened because I didn't want them to worry about me.

I'm being a hypocrite right now.

I sighed, and took my bag from the inside of the door, where Mustang had set it down.

"Thank you for the ride, and for carrying my bag, Colonel."

As I said that, I realized I probably sounded a little stiff and annoyed… But I couldn't help it. I _was_ annoyed. I then walked to the guest room that I had always used when I stayed with the Hughes'.

Once the door was shut, I flung myself onto the bed and buried my face in my pillow.

I'm being overly dramatic. I know. But I can't help it. I want Ed to be here. And I want to know what's going on.

Everyone was treating me like a child… As if I couldn't handle the truth.

**-Line Break-**

I glanced at the clock. It was nearing 1 a.m., and I still couldn't fall asleep.

Ed still hadn't come back.

I was well aware that I wasn't sleeping because I wanted to see Ed again. I also knew that it was stupid of me. I had seen the boy only hours ago. It was no big deal.

But… still. I wanted him here, with me. I know, I'm becoming a needy selfish teenage girl, obsessing over the guy she's in love with.

I just can't help it at this point.

Ed is the only one who is able to distract me from the past, make me feel whole again. (As cheesy as that sounds…)

I just wish I knew what was going on. I'm worried about him. What could the Fuhrer himself want with Ed, especially so late at night?

What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning…?

Just then, I heard footsteps walking down the hall. Quiet footsteps, but unmistakably Ed's footsteps.

I sat up in the bed, and stared at the door, silently willing him to come talk to me, while at the same time having an internal debate on whether or not I should go talk to him of my own initiative.

His footsteps neared my door, and I held my breath.

Ed paused outside my door.

There was a moment when I just stared at the shadows of his feet under the door frame.

If there was ever a moment when Edward Elric listened to my telepathic commands, this was not that moment.

He continued to make his way down the hall, footsteps growing fainter, and then the sound of a door lightly closing.

I could hear the faint drift of voices coming from Al's room, but was unable to make any words out of it.

Knowing that Ed was back now, presumably safe, I slowly began to drift into an uneasy sleep.

**-Line Break- **

"Winry…?" Ed's uncharacteristically soft voice pulled me out of my sleep, as he slowly opened the door.

I blinked open my eyes, struggling to adjust to the bright sunlight, as he made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning…" I mumbled out, as I stared up at him.

Ed had a slight look of concern on his face now, as he asked,

"Are you okay? How did you sleep?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Thanks for asking."

I teasingly smiled at him while saying this. He looked so cute right now, clearly trying to hide his concern yet at the same time not able to help it. It was adorable. He was adorable.

"Mrs. Hughes' made breakfast. You should probably go eat a real meal for once." He gave me a knowing smirk at the end of his sentence.

"Alright."

I sighed as I said this. However, I still did not make any sign of moving. I was still looking at him, and there was a moment where we both just stared at each other.

Then we realized what we were doing, and Ed and I both blushed slightly as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

I quickly followed suit, and soon enough we were both in the kitchen.

Gracia had cooked some pancakes along with bacon, and it was easily one of the best meals I had ever had. Although, that's coming from the girl who hasn't had any good meals for months…

We were all sitting at the table, Mrs. Hughes' and Gracia on one side, Al and Ed on another, and then I was placed at the end of table.

It was nice, to be back with everyone again. I missed Ed and Al so much.

I still wanted to ask Ed what was going on with the military, but that could wait.

For now, everyone was happy. Including me.

**-Line Break-**

It was about mid-afternoon, and the Elrics had dragged me out into central to do whatever the hell I wanted.

At least, that's what they had originally told me.

We were currently in the central branch library. Ed was searching for some book that supposedly contained some super important information, and Al stayed with me so as to keep me from dying of boredom.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Al asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened in Resembool. Clearly something did… All that brother would tell me was that you had been there for months, and that you have been lying to both of us for all of those months. Obviously something happened. Brother wouldn't tell me what though, he said that it would be better if you did… However he also said that if you wouldn't then he would tell me. But he would prefer it if you were the one to explain it all."

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath as Al was talking.

I exhaled, and took a deep breath.

I had to tell him. Ed had a point. It's better if I was the one to tell him… I just didn't want to.

"Well… Granny Pinako… she… she…" I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears. I couldn't do this… But I had to.

"She died." Despite my attempts to blink them away, the tears escaped my eyes and fell to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Al asked, his voice was shaky.

"She's dead. What else could I possibly mean? I…I couldn't do anything. I just found her…"

"How did it happen?"

I was trying so hard to tell Al in a way that wasn't absolutely horrible, but so far I was too busy trying to control my tears that I wasn't being very considerate.

However, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that Hohenheim murdered her. He didn't need to know that. It wouldn't benefit him, knowing all the details.

"I found her dead in the kitchen… She had been drinking tea, and I heard porcelain shattering, so I went to see what happened. She was already dead… It was so sudden, I don't think anyone saw it coming…"

Obviously. No one saw it coming. It wasn't meant to happen, so soon. It wasn't her time to go.

I felt bad telling another lie to Al. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It was already painful enough for him, I could tell.

Why would I add to that pain?

I couldn't do it.

Al was silent.

I couldn't blame him. He then pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay Winry. You still have us."

Al was so comforting right now. He may not have said much, but the words he had said rang true.

I still had him, and Ed.

"They don't have the book. We can go now…"

Ed stopped talking when he saw the situation before him – Al hugging me while I was crying.

Ed was silent. A look passed over his face as it seemed to register in his brain what had just happened.

I looked at Ed. I was definitely going to try and talk to him alone sometime today. I had to tell him that I didn't tell Al about Hohenheim… Otherwise Ed might try and talk about it with Al, and that wouldn't be too good.

Al removed his metal arms from around me, and we all exited the library.

Ed and Al began leading me towards the more restaurant and shop area of Central, the "sight-seeing" tourist area.

We more just walked around, enjoying each other's company, before we headed back to the Hughes' for the night.

My first day in central, and already things were looking up. Slightly.

* * *

**So, what did you think? :3**

**I feel as if this story has taken a turn towards the more... romantic side. Between Ed and Winry. And I have mixed feelings about that. Don't get me wrong, EdWin is my life, I would eat sleep and breathe EdWin if that were possible ;P But I feel as if this story, in the first couple of chapters, had a bit of a different feel to it... and now it's more sappy and lovey dovey... Don't get me wrong, I am not planning on eliminating the romance. I'm just considering shifting the focus a little, so that it's not entirely about sappy fluffy...fluff. :3 Or maybe none of you have noticed that, and now I'm just pointing it out to you all and now you realize it... or you might think I'm cray cray, and that I need to stop rambling here...**

**I do need to stop rambling. **

**So, ignore that little ramble ranty thing, and pretend I never pointed out all that, and...**

**Review? **

**Yes. You should. :3**

**- HazelEyes8D**

**OH AND THANKS FOR READING! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely readers! :D**

**So, I would just like to thank you all for your reviews :3 Normally I reply to them individually, but this time... I figured I may be getting slightly annoying, and even if I'm not, the majority of them focused on the same thing so I'm replying now.**

**I believe that it was VicTheButcher who pointed out to me that Winry is pretty repetitive with her thoughts, and I honestly hadn't considered that. So thank you for that, I'm glad you made me aware of that fact. I shall be sure to try to switch it up more. c:**

**Also, jaclynkaileigh along with TheMistOfThePast said that the romance was more thought wise, and that they would like to see more EdWin... and they think my notes are funny, and I've never considered them to be funny before so that was a happy little bonus. :D **

**And also, thank you to animegurlie1020 who also reviewed for chapter 5! :D **

**Obviously, thank you readerrrrs :3**

**ENOUGH OF ALL THAT.**

**IMPORTANT PART OF THIS NOTE:**

**This chapter is a change. **

**Why, you may ask?**

**Because.**

**I decided to switch it up a bit, and write from Ed's Point of View. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**On with the chapppieee c: **

**ONE LAST THING. If you're sensitive to language, then sorry. But Ed is Ed, and I felt that Ed without swearing just isn't the same...**

* * *

**Ed's Point of View**

Winry seemed different lately, aside from the loss of Pinako, she just seemed… off.

Or maybe I was the one who was off. I don't fucking know.

I don't even know what's going on between us. Not that anything is, just… It's confusing. She looks at me like she expects me to say or do something, as if waiting for me to confess something.

That makes no sense, I know, but I still don't understand what the hell is going on now.

Al and Winry were walking ahead of me. We were on our way back to the Hughes' after spending the day walking around.

We were heading up the stairs to the building, when suddenly Winry stopped walking. Al paused, and we both looked at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Ed?"

Shit. What does she want? She looks pretty serious… God, I hope I don't do anything stupid. Where the hell was all of this coming from? Over the course of only a few days, it seems like there's a slight tension between Winry and me. I can't figure it out.

"Uh… Sure. Go ahead inside Al, we'll be there in a few minutes."

I smiled at Al reassuring that he should go.

"Okay…" Al skeptically said as he slowly turned and went on inside.

I sighed and turned towards Winry, expectantly.

"So? What is it?"

That sounded harsher than I meant it. Winry seemed to be taken aback by this, but she still continued.

"I told Al about Granny… But I couldn't bring myself to tell him about… about the whole Hohenheim part of it."

She stared at the ground, clearly not wanting to meet my gaze.

I'm going to be honest. I was slightly annoyed at this.

"He's going to find out sooner or later Winry. You really think lying to him _even more _about it is a good idea?"

Winry briefly met my eyes before returning her gaze to the ground.

"I couldn't tell him. The situation is painful enough, he doesn't need a reason to hate his dad too."

"So you want to give him a reason to hate you?"

As soon as I said this, I wish I hadn't. I didn't mean it in that way. Winry's eyes flashed with hurt.

"Winry… You know I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is that he's going to be upset when he finds out you lied. You should really tell him."

I sat down on the steps and looked up at Winry. She momentarily hesitated before sitting down beside me.

"You're right though. Al will be mad at me, and he very well could hate me…"

"Al is definitely not the type to hate anybody, much less would he ever hate you. There isn't anything you could do that would make either of us hate you."

I waited while I let my words sink into her brain. She still seemed upset, but at least she wasn't crying.

I've made her cry way too many times, due to my thoughtless words and actions.

There was a brief silence between us, before she quietly asked,

"Why did you have to go talk to the Fuhrer last night? What's going on?"

Damn it.

I figured she would ask sooner or later… But I really was hoping for later.

"Nothing important."

Winry didn't look convinced.

"Really, it isn't anything to worry about." I tried to reassure her.

"How come you never tell me anything?"

"Because there's nothing worth getting you all worried for."

"Edward. I'm not stupid. It's very clear that something is going on, and it's definitely not 'nothing important'. Both you and Colonel Mustang said those exact words. 'Nothing important' does not require you to go to central command and keep you there until all hours of the morning!"

Sometimes, I wish Winry wasn't so damn observant. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't."

"Oh really? Says who?"

"Says Fuhrer King Bradley. And that bastard of a Colonel."

Winry looked at me for a minute, studying me, as if to see if I was lying or not.

I wasn't _lying_… The homonculus "Fuhrer" Bradley told me that it would be unwise to inform anyone of the situation. And the colonel told me to definitely not tell Winry… But neither of them gave me official commands…

"I don't believe you."

I looked at Winry. Damn her. It's like she could read my mind sometimes. She always seemed to insist on being stubborn.

"I can't tell you. And I won't."

"Why not? Why can't you just tell me something, for once?"

"Tell _you _something for once? You're the one who didn't tell me that Pinako was _murdered by my own father!_ She was the closest thing to a parent I had in my life, and you didn't tell me – or Al for that matter. Did it ever occur to you that we would have wanted to be at the funeral, to say goodbye? No. Of course not. You were too busy, absorbed in your own self pity, to think of how anyone else might feel. I know I don't tell you many things, but I've told you the important ones. And now, you think you have the right to accuse me of keeping everything from you after lying to me for half a year?"

Shit. What the fuck did I just do? I was way too harsh. Why, no matter what I do, do I always end up hurting her?

Winry was now crying.

Again.

Because of me.

Again.

Why can't I ever learn to just shut my fucking mouth?

"Winry… Please… Don't cry… I… I didn't mean that, I'm just frustrated and tired, please stop crying…"

I looked at her, crying beside me. Her long blonde hair was covering most her face, and her tears were falling to the ground in rain-like drops. She took a sharp breath in, as if trying to stop herself from crying, but she only started crying more.

I'm an idiot.

I slowly wrapped my arm around her, (somewhat awkwardly, I should add.) and she rested her head on my shoulder, her tears beginning to soak into my red coat.

We sat in silence for a little while, and when her breathing began to even out and the tears started to dry, I removed my arm while she asked in a quiet voice,

"I just… I want to know what's going on, I want to be able to help… I'm tired of just waiting, left to worry about what's going to happen…"

"I really can't tell you… I'm sorry…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because telling you would mean risking your life!"

I realized I basically shouted this in her face. I stood up and walked a few steps. I shouldn't have even told her that. It makes it sound so much worse, especially because I can't tell her anymore.

Not to mention there's no damn way she's going to let it go.

I took a deep breath, and warily looked back at her.

Her reddened eyes looked shocked.

"What?"

"You know what I said…" I said quietly.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of concern and… confusion?

"Ed…"

Winry was still looking at me. I didn't really know how to deal with her gaze… I had to look away.

This conversation certainly took a wrong turn.

I concentrated on the cars passing. I needed to just cool down a little, before I made the situation even worse than I already have.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, willing my brain to think about anything other than the current situation.

Suddenly, I felt a hesitant hand grab onto mine. I opened my eyes and saw that Winry was now standing to the left of me.

"I'm sorry, Ed. For everything."

I knew she was apologizing, for what I'm not quite sure. I'm the one who should be apologizing. And that's exactly what I told her.

She looked up at me and…

Wait a minute.

She looked up at me.

She looked _up_ at me.

_Up._

I suddenly became lost in the fact that I had actually managed to become taller than her, and started grinning like an idiot, when I suddenly became aware that she was staring at me expectantly.

I blankly stared at her.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Um…"

"I said that we should probably go inside, that Al is probably wondering what's taking so long… Were you distracted by something?"

I knew I had a guilty look on my face, but I still denied any distractions.

She smirked.

"You were thinking about something."

"How do you know?"

"Just tell me what you were thinking about."

"What's it to you?"

I didn't really have a problem with sharing in my triumph, but I did want to know why she cared so much.

"I'm curious. Come on, just tell me."

I looked at her, with a dead serious look on my face.

This _was_ a very serious thing after all.

"You're looking up to me right now." I paused, "I'm _taller_ than you."

Winry looked at me for a minute, before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"_That's_ what you were thinking about? Seriously?"

She laughed even more.

"It isn't funny. It's an accomplishment. You should be honoured to witness this triumphant moment."

I stared her down, not daring to break a smile.

Winry just looked at me before she said,

"Come on, you idiot."

She laughed as she tugged on my hand and pulled me towards the building.

I just now realized that we were holding hands.

Again.

I felt the heat filling in my cheeks and tried to hide it.

What the hell?

Why on earth would this make me _blush?_

It isn't like this is the first time I've held hands with her, it was just Winry. It was almost a bit of a habit. She was my automail engineer. She's held my hands more than anyone else on this planet.

Why was this suddenly a big deal?

I realized I stopped walking when Winry turned around.

"Ed? Is something wrong?"

As she looked closer, I could feel my face heating up even more.

Damn it. Why the hell does this have to happen to me?

"Are… Are you blushing?"

Winry teasingly smiled as she said this.

I furiously told her no, and walked past her. Now I was the one leading her up the stairs.

I wanted to let go of her hand. My face was turning redder by the minute. I needed to escape this situation.

The Hughes' door was in sight when suddenly the door was swung open by Al.

"Oh. There you guys are. I was starting to worry, you guys took a long time…"

I just stared at my younger brother, probably looking like a deer in headlights. If Al had eyes, I could just see them darting between my bright red face and Winry's hand held in mine.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Al asked, in an innocent voice that seemed to be holding back laughter.

I was able to formulate words, and firmly stated,

"Nope."

I then let go of Winry's hand and marched on into the Hughes' apartment, past Al, and into the kitchen. I needed food.

As I was looking for something to eat, I could hear Winry and Al's voices out in the hall.

"Well… that was odd." Al stated.

"You're telling me…" I heard Winry say as she continued down the hall, presumably to her room.

Unsuccessful in my search, I sighed and turned to enter the hall to be faced with Al.

"Brother… what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

I tried to seem as clueless and innocent as possible.

"You know what, brother."

I could just hear the smirk in my brother's voice.

Damn him.

Why did he have to be so damn observant?

"You like Winry, don't you?"

"What? Of course, we're friends, nothing more than the amount you like her…"

I realized too late that I rushed that all, and probably seemed defensive.

"You don't have to get all defensive about it… And you know what I mean."

"Nope. Don't think I do."

Sometimes, I think my own stubbornness is my own weakness. If I just brushed off this situation, this wouldn't be happening.

But noooo, I had to get all defensive and now it's even more obvious.

Wait.

No.

It's not obvious.

It can't be obvious, because it's not true.

Right?

Right.

I don't like Winry, not like that.

That would be just…

"You have feelings for her, brother."

It bothered me that this was a statement, not a question.

"What? No I don't, liking Winry would be like… liking my own sister. It's just… wrong…" I nervously laughed.

Before I allowed my brother to interrogate me further, I swiftly pushed past him and into the bathroom.

I know.

Why would I go to the bathroom, of all places?

But it was the only place he wouldn't follow me to.

I shut the door behind me, and resting against it, I slid down to the floor and sighed.

I didn't like Winry.

I couldn't.

I was right, it would be wrong… I've known her for forever… There's no way our friendship would ever turn into…something…else.

I needed to stop thinking about this.

Since I was in the bathroom, I decided to take a shower.

Showers are good for clearing the brain.

And after all that's happened today, that's exactly what I needed.

* * *

**OKAAAAY,**

**so I'm not sure if I did an okay job of portraying Ed... I really wanted to try writing from his point of view, to break the cycle of the Winry thought process... I'm just a bit scared he might not seem Ed-ish to you guys D: **

**But, I can honestly say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was interesting to write from his point of view, because never have I ever done that before :3**

**Also, I tried to use more Ed-like vocabulary, but I'm not sure if I completely succeeded in this... I have gone through and editing the wording multiple times, but I probably still missed some words. XD**

**The next chapter, will probably be from Winry's POV again... But don't take my word for that. **

**And maybe, if you guys liked this chapter, I could vary the POV's more often? **

**Or maybe you guys prefer just Winry. **

**I dunno.**

**And also, I know I haven't really said just what the Fuhrer King Thing wanted... I like to think that it is due to me wanting to create suspense.**

**But to be honest, I'm just procrastinating it... I don't know if anything I can think of will be worthy of this somewhat build up to it D:**

**So if any of you have anyyyyy suggestions, ANY AT ALL, that would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**I would be sure to credit you the idea, too, obviously. :P**

**And also, I believe this was the longest chapter I've written :D (not including these super long author notes.)**

**But I believe that I have said all I wanted to say... So just remember,**

**Review! :D**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people of the internetz!**

**So, I finally forced myself into coming up with a scenario surrounding the whole military issue thing... XD**

**Also, this chapter has TWO POV's. :D Ed and Winry. Yeaaah... okay.**

**... I think that's all I've got to say for now...**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Winry's Point of View**

I shut the door behind me as I entered my room at the Hughes', and let out a tired sigh.

What did Ed mean, 'telling me would mean risking my life'?

That was a fairly morbid statement. And who's to say it's true?

If it is, then Ed must be in a pretty tight situation. Which means more reason to worry.

However, it also means that he cares enough about me to do what he thinks is best for me…

But that's beside the point.

If he truly is trying to protect me, then something serious is going on.

If he was lying, which I doubt he was by how serious he was, then why would he make something up like that?

Exactly.

He wouldn't.

I walked over to my bed, and landed face down in my pillow.

I want to know what's going on. But I don't want to force Ed to tell me when he's only trying to protect me.

But what is it that he's protecting me from? And if my life would be endangered just from knowing, just what exactly has he gotten himself into?

I've heard him mention it before… that the military is corrupt, or something along those lines.

Obviously, I've never known all of the details… But if the military really is corrupt, then Ed could very well be in danger, right?

I just want to be able to help.

Not even because I'm beginning to realize I'm in love with Ed.

I want to help, because he's my best friend. He and Al are the only family I have left…

I won't be able to stand losing either of them.

Slowly, I started drifting into a light sleep, when I heard the bathroom door slam shut and moments later the shower running.

It was probably Ed, seeing as Al… didn't shower.

And the Hughes' were asleep, as far as I knew.

The bathroom was right beside my room…

And Ed… was in the shower…

My eyes widened and I immediately sat bolt upright.

My train of thought needed to be interrupted.

I quickly stood up and went over to my bag, where I had packed my automail tools.

I then began to fiddle around with the different bits and pieces, grasping onto anything that would take my mind off of the previous revelation.

As much as I was attracted to Ed, I did not want those mental images.

That was too much for me, because at the moment we were still best friends.

And you just don't picture your best friend naked.

You just don't.

I continued working on automail until I fell asleep at the desk, only to be awakened by Al knocking and opening the door.

"Winry? Are you awake?"

"I am now…" I yawned as I stretched, feeling the uncomfortable tension in my neck and back from sleeping hunched over a table all night.

"Brother told me to wake you up and tell you that lunch is ready."

"Oh wow, I overslept… Thanks Al. But…just out of curiosity… why couldn't he come tell me that himself?"

I teasingly smiled, and Al just laughed as he led the way to the kitchen.

I was greeted with the smell of burning, and the sight of Colonel Mustang hunched over the stove, apparently trying to cook some type of food.

Ed was observing with an unimpressed look upon his face.

"Where's Mrs. Hughes', and Elicia?" I asked.

All three of the boys muttered something that all roughly translated into "Gone to the supermarket."

That still didn't explain why the Colonel, of all people, was here. Let alone why he was cooking.

Ed seemed to recognize my look of confusion aimed towards Mustang,

"The colonel here thinks that Al and I can't be left unattended all day. He had the choice of doing his paper work, or watching us himself. It's pretty obvious what option he picked."

I never took Mustang as the type to procrastinate. This shocked me.

"Damn it!"

All three of us turned towards the colonel, who was now holding a frying pan of flames.

"You do realize you don't have to cook for us, right?" Ed all-knowingly said.

The colonel dead panned.

"You didn't think to mention that before I started all of this?"

Mustang sighed in annoyance and dealt with the flaming pan before promptly leaving the kitchen.

**Ed's Point of View**

Once the colonel left the kitchen, I laughed.

I don't even know what gave him the idea that he had to cook for us.

Since when does supervising me and Al involve cooking for us?

Whatever. It was amusing to watch him storm out after looking stupid.

I wasn't even hungry anyways. Mrs. Hughes' had made breakfast only 2 hours ago, and I ate enough to feed a small army.

Today was shaping up to be pretty boring though.

I had nothing to do. And I didn't like that.

I looked over at Winry, who had seated herself beside me, and it was now that her presence fully hit me.

Remembering the nature of the events of last night, I felt a slight blush creep up my cheeks.

What the hell was I blushing for?

I don't fucking understand this.

Winry caught me blushing, as did Al, which made the situation so much worse. Not to mention damn confusing.

"Brother…? Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Now it was Winry's turn for questioning.

"Then…Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

I stated this with as much confidence and firmness as possible.

Which wasn't much.

And only added to the scarlet colour filling my face.

I let my head hit the table, not wanting to see their patronizing stares anymore.

Fuck. My. Life.

Why was this happening?

I heard Al's hollow metallic footsteps exit the room.

Which meant I was alone with Winry.

Again.

I could feel her stare… And I knew if I dared to look up, I would be met with those big blue eyes staring at me. With that same expectant look that she's had for days now, ever since I went to see her in Resembool.

"Ed?"

"What?" I mumbled.

"Is everything…okay?"

"Never better."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I slowly lifted my head. The heat had seemingly drained my face.

I then pointedly looked at her, as if to prove a point.

What I was trying to prove, I had no idea.

I just needed to stop being put in these situations with her.

She stared back at me, with that damn expectant look.

What the hell did she want me to say?

Girls are way too fucking confusing.

I'm not a mind reader. If she wants me to say or do something, she should tell me the damn thing, instead of just staring at me.

"Do you want something Winry?" I prompted.

She seemed to search my eyes for something.

"I just… nevermind."

She sighed, and stood up and left the room.

She made it pretty clear she was annoyed, or disappointed, or something… Okay, so it was clear she wasn't happy.

That much I knew.

I didn't know what to do. Last night, she kept asking me what was going on… I want to tell her, but I can't.

The night I got to central, the Fuhrer gave me the command to make a Philosopher's Stone.

For the Homonculi.

He wants me to make one using some Drachma spies imprisoned at Briggs. However, that's not near enough people to successfully create a stone.

So as a result, he gave me two options. Either use more innocent people in the transmutation, or sacrifice myself.

Apparently, if the alchemist performing the transmutation is willing to give up his own life, it will be powerful enough to complete the stone with the given prisoners from Drachma.

Because the fewer human lives that are involved, the greater the price that the alchemist must pay.

Whichever I chose, I was promised that the stone created will be used to return Al to his original body and that both Winry and him would be left untouched.

If I were to refuse to make the stone, the President threatened to bring Winry into this.

I definitely couldn't allow that.

Another condition of this… arrangement… was that if I were to tell anyone about it, that I would automatically be offering up that person's life to be sacrificed. There was no guarantee that they would be killed or hurt in anyway, but I wasn't willing to take that risk.

Colonel Mustang knew about all of this. He was involved in the planning – against his will of course. He was needed in order to secure the area where the transmutation is planned to take place.

I wasn't told when they were planning to make it happen.

All I know is that I have to do what they say, when they say. Until then, I have to remain here in central.

I wish I was allowed to tell Al and Winry about it, so that they would understand my decision.

I wasn't about to sacrifice more innocent people. Enough people had died because of my desperate attempts to restore Al.

My entire life goal for the past couple years has been to return Al to his body, and now I got that chance.

I had to do this… I just wanted to be able to say goodbye and have them understand it.

_I _had to understand it.

How would Winry and Al react when they found out I'm gone?

I didn't want them to have go through that. Especially after Winry losing Pinako.

Al has always had me. I've always had him. We depended on each other.

We haven't ever needed anyone else.

But when I'm gone…

I was torn.

Is it possible that there's another way out of this, that I just haven't thought of yet?

But for today, I can just push that all aside.

I stood up and went out to the living room, where everyone else had relocated to.

Colonel Bastard was staring at the photos framed on the wall, while Winry and Al were sitting on the couches opposite each other, talking about… me.

"He seems so different, ever since he got back from Central Command."

"I know, Al… I wish there was some way to help, but he won't say anything about –"

Winry abruptly stopped talking when she saw me standing in the doorframe.

"Oh! Ed… How long have you been standing there?" Winry sounded a bit nervous.

"Not long."

A look of relief washed over her face.

That made me suspicious.

What the hell were they talking about, that they didn't want me to have heard?

An awkward silence suddenly took place.

Even Mustang had turned around to survey the situation.

I cleared my throat,

"Well… I'm going to go for a walk."

With those words, I grabbed my red coat and swiftly left the apartment.

Once out of that apartment, I basically ran down the stairs and out the main doors outside into the fresh air.

The pavement was damp, and it smelled like rain.

I had no idea where the hell I was going, I just started down the steps and onto the street.

I was only a little ways down the street when I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and a voice say,

"Ed! Wait up!"

Damn it.

Did she really have to come? I was trying to clear my head, get away from it all, distract myself from the problems at hand.

Winry was one of the problems.

I don't mean that in a bad way, just that… She confuses me way too much, and I have no idea what to make of that.

Nevertheless, I stopped walking and turned around to wait for her to catch up.

She slowed to a walk when she reached me.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Yes.

"Not at all."

It was nothing against Winry… I just wanted time to figure out… my… feelings?

But I thought that's what I did last night…

I can't have feelings for her. Like I said, she's basically my sister.

If that were really the case though, I wouldn't be having this internal battle…

Which… is evidence enough of… my feelings towards her.

I'm just not ready to deal with those.

I can't even admit it to myself.

We had already started walking.

No words were said… But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

The clouded sky was beginning to darken again, and I could feel the ache in my limbs.

It was going to rain again.

I must admit, as much as I had initially wanted to get away from Winry, I was glad she had come along.

It made it less lonely.

Not to mention, I wanted to be around her, even though I couldn't fully bring myself to admit that fact.

The walk for the most part was silent.

It was when the rain slowly began to fall down that Winry spoke again.

"Ed?"

She had stopped walking, so I paused and turned to look at her.

She looked…nervous?

I hesitantly asked,

"Yeah…?"

Winry closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I… I don't know how to say this. But… I… I think…No, I know… That… I… I have feelings for you. I wasn't going to tell you, but Al convinced me that I should."

Winry's eyes had been darting all over the place, looking at anything but me, until she admitted how she felt.

And I can honestly say that I was not prepared for this.

At all.

Damn it.

She's staring at me. I know I need to say something, but what the hell do I say?

I could feel my own eyes widening, and I knew that the longer I stayed silent the worse it would become.

"I… I…I…"

Brilliant.

I was stuttering like a fucking idiot.

Winry had been holding my gaze, but now she dropped it to stare at the ground.

I had no idea what to do.

Girls are too complicated and confusing and…evil.

They throw you a fucking curve ball and expect you to just know how to react.

Well.

I had no damn idea whatsoever.

For someone who's considered a prodigy, I sure am clueless.

"Winry… I don't… I don't know what to say, exactly."

She abruptly looked up at me, and she looked kind of mad.

"Telling me whether or not you feel the same way would be nice."

Uh-oh.

Angry Winry was never a good Winry to be around.

Why the hell did she have to put me on the spot like this?

Wait.

She said that Al told her to tell me.

_Al._

He definitely wasn't going to get off easy when I got back.

No fucking way was I going to let him get away with this.

It was now pouring rain.

"I… I'm not entirely sure…"

If looks could kill, I would have been savagely murdered a dozen times over.

"Okay, okay… I… I think I…like you… Happy?"

Winry raised her eyebrows.

"Not quite."

What the fuck?

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you 'think' you like me? That's not a definite answer, Edward."

Full name. She definitely isn't letting me off easy.

"Fine. I like you. Now are you happy?"

Winry stared at me for a moment, before a huge smile spread across her face.

I was taken by surprise as she flung her arms around my neck, and before I knew what was happening I had pressed my lips against hers, on sheer impulse.

If there had been an opening for awkwardness, that was long gone when she began to kiss me back.

My arms had found their way around her waist, and I felt her tighten her arms around my neck as her hands worked their way into my rain soaked hair.

The kiss had started out slow and hesitant, but it was now deepening as her lips worked their way against mine, getting lost in the pleasurable sensation.

I then realized what was happening, and I abruptly pulled away.

Winry opened her eyes, a look of confusion displayed on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

I knew my face was bright red. Again. But I was past caring about that right now.

I just kissed Winry.

"Um, no…"

Winry, still confused, decided to let it go, and as I removed my hands from her waist she grabbed onto my left hand and said,

"We should head back, your automail shouldn't be out in the rain like this for too long."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

I could see the disappointment flash in her eyes, but she seemed to accept this. She reluctantly let go of my hand and began to head back to the Hughes'.

Damn it.

It was bad enough that I had thought I might have feelings for her, but now I had gone and kissed her, after telling her I liked her?

What the hell was I supposed to now?

Having kissed her, she's going to be more hurt once I have to go "fulfill my duties as a state alchemist".

Why the hell did I have to go and kiss her?

How selfish could I get?

I gave in to one moment of weakness, and because of it I'm only going to end up hurting Winry.

Even more than I already would have…

I really fucked up. Big time.

* * *

**Well, theeeere ya have it :3**

**Now, I know that Mustang seems really... unnecessary in this chapter, as well as in the conflict thing with Ed and the stone... but I already wrote that Mustang knew about the situation, so I had to involve him in some way :P **

**Oh, not to mention the super duper cliche kiss in the pouring rain. Yupp. :3**

**And the next chapter, will probably be in Al's POV. :D**

**I'm excited for that, although I've never even tried to think how Al thinks... so it should be an interesting challenge for me :3 **

**Which also means the next chapter will probably take a little longer than these ones have... **

**I love Al to bits, only I've never put myself in his shoes and tried to view things in the way he might, so that's all I'm really trying to say here.**

**If there's a POV you would like to see, feel free to tell me! I would never have attempted Al if it hadn't been requested :3**

**So, that's all... I believe...**

**Review! :D**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if this update took a little longer... I was pretty behind with schoolwork, and then when I had the time to write, I wrote a oneshot which is now multichaptered...much like how this story started, only it's fairly different. It's still FMA, though, so if you're interested, I would be really happy if you checked it out! It's called Crimson Soaking Through, and...yeah, I'll stop self-advertising now. :3**

**Also, this chapter, is dedicated to animegurlie1020, who specifically requested a POV chapter for Al! c:**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Al's Point of View**

After Winry had gone after Ed, I was left alone with Colonel Mustang.

And that was kind of awkward.

He hadn't really said much since he got here, and I didn't know whether or not to try and make conversation.

So far, I was just awkwardly sitting on the couch, and Mustang had been staring at me…I'm just not sure if he still was or not.

"It's kind of cute, actually. How everyone can see that the two of them are in love, only they can't see it themselves."

The sound of Roy's voice momentarily stunned me – I hadn't expected him to say anything.

All I could incomprehensibly mumble was,

"Huh?"

"Ed and Winry. They obviously have feelings for each other, but neither can see it in the other. Have they always been like this around each other?"

I thought about it for a moment… They always were kind of… odd, around each other, now that I look back on it.

But brother was just slightly odd in general…

But then again, there did seem to be something different between them lately. And not just because of Ed's reaction last night when I caught them holding hands, or because Winry had earlier confessed to me that she has feelings for him.

They seemed more… awkward around each other, lately.

"I guess they sort of have, but lately… Lately they seem more awkward, almost as if something happened between them…"

I realized that something very well could've happened as I was talking, because they did spend quite a bit of time together when Ed went to Resembool.

Who knows what might have gone on between them?

The colonel gave a slight nod and turned his back to me, again.

I had absolutely nothing to do now.

With both Winry and Ed gone, I was left alone. Well, with the colonel, but I might as well be alone.

I was about to go down to my room, shared with Ed, when suddenly Winry came bursting into the apartment.

I looked up at her, and saw that she had a giant smile on her face, yet her eyes seemed to be full of…disappointment? She was also soaked from head to toe, and I glanced out the window to see that it was pouring rain outside.

Happiness and disappointment were fairly conflicting emotions, yet my brother seemed to be a walking cyclone of mixed emotions sometimes.

It definitely wouldn't surprise me if he caused this.

"Did you catch up to Brother?"

Winry took a deep breath, and seemed to recollect her thoughts before answering.

"Yeah. I did."

I waited for her to continue, but as she pulled her dripping blonde hair into a ponytail and slipped off her wet shoes before heading towards her room, it was evident she wasn't going to say anymore.

I followed her,

"Winry! Wait up! Did you tell him? What happened?"

I was answered with a door being slammed in my face.

"Oh…okay then." I said with a confused tone.

That wasn't really a good sign, but she WAS smiling when she came in, right?

Brother was right. Girls are confusing.

I made my way back to the living room area, when Ed threw open the apartment door.

"Brother! What happened with Winry?"

Ed glared at me as he shut the door.

"You."

This wasn't very good. Not good at all.

"Me?" I squeaked, slowly putting distance between us.

Ed slowly advanced towards me, visibly pissed.

"Yes, you. What the hell, Al! Why would you tell Winry to tell me that she fucking likes me! Do you know how damn awkward that was? What gave you the brilliant idea to tell her to do that? How the hell was I supposed to react to that?!"

As he said all of this, he had picked up Winry's abandoned wrench that was oddly laying on the coffee table, to his own convenience.

Ed had begun hitting me with the wrench and yelling profane words at me.

It wasn't as if I could feel it, but it wasn't exactly enjoyable either.

"Brother! Stop! I'm sorry!"

All the commotion, and yet Colonel Mustang just observed with a look of amusement on his face.

I guess the amount of noise we had been waking attracted Winry to the scene, and if it weren't for her, I don't know how long that would have gone on for.

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ed stopped, and slowly turned to face Winry.

"Put. The. Wrench. Down." Winry said, through clenched teeth, her eyes blazing.

I had to admit, the whole situation was almost comical.

Mustang was now smirking as he observed the situation.

Ed slowly did as he was told.

"Now, would you care to tell my _why_ you were beating up Al with _my_ wrench?"

Brother's eyes widened, and a light flush filled his cheeks.

"Uh…um… I was just…-"

"He was beating me up because I told you to tell him that you liked him."

Ed's face definitely turned a scarlet colour, as he turned towards me and growled,

"You aren't helping your situation."

Winry just raised her eyebrows at the two of us, before taking her wrench and stalking back to her room.

Ed sighed in relief once she was gone.

His previous anger seemingly forgotten, he walked over to the couch and dropped face down onto it.

"Can you tell me what happened between you two?" I hesitantly asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because nothing happened."

His voice was mumbled against the cushions.

I sighed.

With the way Brother was acting, paired with Winry's refusal to talk and anti-social behaviour, it would almost seem as if something bad happened.

But this was Ed we were talking about, and Winry. Nothing between them ever followed what meets the eye.

So I had to assume, going off of Winry's giant smile earlier, that something good must have happened…

Which could only mean that Brother had admitted his feelings to her.

But then again, maybe not…

The Hughes' returned to the apartment now, which meant Colonel Mustang could leave.

He said goodbye, and left. Along with the Hughes', I was the only one to say goodbye in reply to him.

Gracia went into the kitchen, presumably to begin cooking dinner, while Elicia seemed to be headed towards Winry's room.

I heard her knock and call out,

"Big sister?"

Winry opened the door, and gave the little girl a tired looking smile.

"Hey, Elicia. I'm a little tired now, so can we play after dinner?"

Elicia pouted.

"I guess so… Are you going to take a nap?"

"I might." Winry said with a small laugh, causing the little girl to giggle with her.

"Well, sleep tight then Big Sissy!"

With this, Elicia ran off, leaving Winry standing in the doorway. It was kind of funny, because even though Elicia meant 'Big Sissy' to mean "Big Sister", it could easily have meant something else.

Winry looked up at me, and took a deep breath, before shutting the door again.

I turned back towards Ed.

"Brother, something obviously happened… Why can't you tell me?"

He turned his head to look at me, and said,

"BECAUSE! Nothing happened, Al. Get over it."

"If nothing happened, then you would just tell me…"

"I can't tell you what happened if nothing happened."

"But something did happen!"

"No! Nothing important happened, now give up…"

"HA! So something did happen."

"NO."

"You said it yourself, 'nothing important happened'. So if it's nothing important, then you can tell me. But if you don't tell me, then I'm going to be left to just come up with all the possibilities… And I'll probably assume something worse than what actually happened…So you might as well just tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you, Al. Think what you like."

He went back to burying his face in the couch pillows.

I sighed.

Normally, Brother would tell me anything –especially if I pulled the "I'll just assume something worse" card.

But not this time…

Well. Interrogating him definitely failed.

I walked over to Winry's door, and quietly knocked.

"Winry? It's Al… Can I come in?"

A muffled "go away" came floating through the door.

I slowly opened the door, and peeked in.

She was lying on the bed, with a pillow held over her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She lifted the pillow, only to say, "I told you to go away!"

I shut the door behind me.

"Why won't you or Ed tell me anything?"

"Because it's none of your business, Al. I'm sorry. I know you, you're just worried, but everything's fine. I just don't walk to talk about it. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Was it that bad?"

Winry responded by covering her face with the pillow, and she frustratingly screamed into it.

I decided to leave then, because that was just too much.

I didn't know how to deal with that.

Sometimes, girls are just too weird and need to be left alone…

Although, it was kind of interesting that both Ed and Winry were reacting to the situation in the same way – covering their face with pillows and refusing to talk.

I was at a loss at what do.

Ed wouldn't talk to me, Winry was having some sort of break down of the female type, and Gracia was busy cooking dinner, and Elicia…

Where was Elicia?

I peered into her room, to see her playing with some dolls.

"Hey, Elicia. Both Winry and Ed are busy, so… mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing! You can be Rosie!"

I sighed.

Playing with dolls was not my idea of fun, but hey – it made Elicia happy, and there wasn't anything better to do.

I just wanted to know what had gone on between Ed and Winry, to cause them both to act so weird.

What if they got in a fight, and I only made things worse between them?

If they did start hating each other… it would be all my fault. I was the one who forced Winry to go after Ed… Sure, she didn't have to listen, but I made it seem as if everything would be fine.

Oh god, I hope I didn't ruin things between them.

I needed to find a way to make sure things are alright between them, but how do I do that?

Hadn't I learned my lesson, that I shouldn't meddle in other people's business? This is what happens when I did…

"Dinner is ready!" Gracia called from the kitchen.

Elicia jumped up and ran out of the room, and I followed after her.

Ed and Winry were seated as far away from each other as the little table would allow.

I sat down beside Brother, who was across from Elicia.

The conversation through dinner mainly consisted between me and the Hughes', with the odd participation on Winry's part.

The atmosphere was stiff, and it was clear that Ed and Winry were avoiding even looking at each other. Ed kept his head down, focused on the stew that Mrs. Hughes' had made. She knew Ed loved stew. The least he could do was thank her, or mention how good it was. I obviously couldn't eat any of it…

But he didn't say anything.

Ed finished eating in record time, and excused himself from the table, taking his dishes into the kitchen.

However, when he excused himself from the table, Winry said the exact same thing at the same time. They both looked at each briefly, in shock, before quickly looking away.

Again, the situation was comical.

Mrs. Hughes' grinned, and allowed both of them to leave, which forced both of them to bring their dishes into the kitchen at the same time.

Both of them seemed to be in there for a little longer than normal.

I could hear lowered voices, but couldn't make out any words, until…

"Why can't we talk about this?!"

Winry almost yelled that, and as she did, Ed could be seen leaving the kitchen.

I awkwardly brought the empty pot of stew back into the kitchen for Mrs. Hughes', to find that Winry was leaning against the counter, crying.

I knew if I asked her about it, it would only make things worse. I set the empty pot into the sink, before slowly walking over to her.

I pulled her into a hug, which I knew wouldn't be very comfortable for her, but I wanted to be there for her.

I didn't like it when she cried, especially when I knew I couldn't do anything or say anything.

All I could was try to comfort her.

She wrapped her arms around the giant suit of armour that was me, and we both just stood there for a moment.

She slowly began to pull away, and as she reached up to wipe at her eyes, she said,

"Thanks, Al. I needed that."

She gave me a small, sad smile, as she trudged out of the kitchen.

The sound of a door shutting came moments later.

* * *

**There it is! I had a bit of difficultly getting into Al's character in the same way I did with Winry and Ed... But it was fun, and I now want to become better at that, so expect more Al POV's! :D **

**And now that I have two stories going (which maybe I shouldn't have done, but whatever :3) updates probably will be slower now... You can still expect one every week though, unless things get really hectic.**

**Anywhos,**

**Thank you for your reviews, and your follows, and those who favourited! It made me really happy c': **

**So let me know what you think! Review! :3**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so I brought it full circle back to Winry's POV. :3**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed! And read, of course. Greatest thanks to all you READERS out there :D**

**This chapter's a little on the shorter side... Okay, a lot on the shorter side, but... I like the content of it :P**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Winry's Point of View**

Last night, I had shut myself in my room, slowly and silently breaking down.

The tears that I could do nothing to stop, the confusion, the suppressed emotions… It all had seemed never ending.

But as I woke up this morning, I felt an odd sense of calm. The storm of emotions last night, followed by the calm of the morning…

I had lay in bed for a little while, before the hushed tones of voices reached my ears.

They sounded as if they were coming from the room next to mine, the one that Ed and Al were currently staying in…

I slowly stood up and walked over, pressing my ear against the wall that was separating the two rooms. I tried to make out some words, but to no avail.

I sighed.

It was a little cold, so after putting on a sweater I made my way to the kitchen.

It was about 10 in the morning, and judging by the lack of cooking or giggling, I assumed that the Hughes' had either left or slept in today.

I was bored out of my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday – no matter how hard I tried to distract myself.

I decided I should go talk to Ed, because he sure as hell wasn't going to come talk to me anytime soon.

I walked down the hall.

I was about to knock on the door, but paused, as I heard Al exclaim,

"WHAT?!"

"…I don't know what to do Al. Technically, I shouldn't have even told you… Honestly, I'm scared. I don't have any idea what's going to happen. I wish there was way out, a loop hole… But I can't see any. And I also can't disobey the Fuhrer anytime soon… I hate that Winry has been brought into this. It's bad enough with all the people we've brought into this, but Winry… Wasn't it our plan all along, not to tell her anything, so that this sort of thing never would happen? I just… I'm lost."

"Brother… promise me you won't do anything reckless. Don't you dare do anything before we have time to think about this, and come to a decision _together._"

A sigh could be heard, and then a silence seemed to fall upon the room.

I wanted to hear more, but for one thing – it was wrong to just listen in on this obviously private conversation. For another, this might be my only chance to interrupt them.

I quietly knocked.

"Yeah?" Al's voice called out.

I took that as invitation to come in, and I entered to find that Ed was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, his hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. Al was sitting on the end of the bed.

When Ed saw me, his eyes slightly widened before he quickly looked back to the ceiling.

"Hey…" I said tentatively.

No response.

"Al, could I… Could I talk to Ed for a minute, alone?"

Al nodded, and took his leave.

A silence fell over the room. Again.

"Ed?"

Nothing.

"Look, can we please just talk? I… I'm confused. About yesterday… Hell, about everything." I noticed that as I said 'hell' Ed seemed to wince slightly. I forgot that it bothered him whenever I said something that was even remotely 'profane'.

I waited. He couldn't stay silent for all eternity.

Well… he could.

Ed took a deep breath.

"I'm confused too. I… I don't know what you want to me to say, though." He looked over at me, and something about this look made me walk over to him and sit beside him, next to the spread of his long golden hair.

He had returned his gaze to the ceiling, becoming completely oblivious as I studied the features on his face.

He seemed so… worried, and stressed. Not at all like the carefree Ed that I had known as a child.

We didn't speak much. We simply sat in silence, much like the day he had found me in Resembool.

"Winry… I'm sorry."

It seemed as if getting those few words out was a struggle, and I was about to say something when he continued.

"I can't explain it, but… I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday, and… I'm sorry for how I reacted after we…kissed."

Ed's ears turned pink as he reached the end of his sentence.

I had to admit, it was adorable.

I felt a small smile work its way onto my face.

Sure, this shouldn't really make everything okay… But it did.

Absentmindedly, I began to play with his hair, plaiting it and erasing the work over and over again.

I used to always play with his hair when we were younger, even though he always complained whenever I touched it. But today…there was no resistance. He just let me be.

We both soon became consumed by our own thoughts, and the thing that brought us both out of our trance was the sound of a door shutting followed by Elicia's voice.

I untangled the soft, golden locks for the last time before standing up to leave.

Ed and I hadn't really talked about anything like I had wanted, but I found that this was perfectly fine by me.

We had found a way past the awkwardness and tension which worked for both of us.

"Winry?"

I was almost out the door when Ed's voice called me back. I turned.

He was now standing, and he just looked at me for a moment.

We both stood there for a moment, neither speaking nor moving.

He held my eyes as he slowly reached out his hand towards mine.

I felt a hesitant hold tighten, the warmth of his hand clutching my rather cold fingers.

I gave his hand a small squeeze as he walked around me.

He pulled me towards the kitchen, to where the sound of pots and pans clanging met the noise of girlish giggles and Al's small laughter.

Ed glanced back at me one last time before we reached the kitchen, and smiled as slightly as humanly possible.

I realized that it was a shy smile.

Edward Elric was being shy.

Just before he continued into the kitchen, I pulled him back and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

I leaned into his neck, becoming lost in his scent. It was a familiar, comforting smell that I've grown so used to, yet I have never failed to find it intoxicating. There wasn't really anyway to describe the scent… It was just simply, Ed. It was unique to him and only him.

After a slight pause, he hugged me back.

This hug wasn't even necessarily romantic, it was just…us. Me and him, needing each other like we always have.

It probably would've lasted a little longer, but Elicia came turning around the corner, exclaiming,

"There they are! Big sister, we're baking a cake!"

I laughed a little at the little girl's excitement as Ed and I released each other, allowing Elicia to grab onto my hand and tug me into the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I love all of you guys, even if I've never heard from you. Just for reading my story you have earned my love XD**

**But, feedback is always super duper nice! And encouraged!**

**Please review! c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellloooooo**

**So this chapter... It's a bit of a filler chapter. But I think it has some cute little moments, but it's more on the...fluff side, than anything else.**

**Anywhos, I'll stop wasting your time.**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Al's Point of View**

Judging by the amount of time that Winry and Brother stayed in the room and the lack of yelling after I left, I'd say it's pretty safe to assume that they're both okay again.

At least, as okay as they ever will be.

Mrs. Hughes' and Elicia had come back to the apartment, and Elicia was going on and on about this cake she wanted to bake.

I set to helping Mrs. Hughes' get out all the supplies, and Elicia went to get Ed and Winry.

She didn't have to venture far before she squealed, "There they are! Big sister, we're baking a cake!"

A laughing Winry was then pulled into the kitchen by the little girl, followed by Ed who seemed to be smiling to himself about something.

I remained out of the way while Elicia made Winry help her make the batter.

Mrs. Hughes' had vacated to her room after incredible amounts of "We've got this" and "We're fine, go take a break", and other variations, from Brother, Winry, and me.

Ed had also remained on the sidelines, watching the situation play out between the two girls.

Elicia had thrown a bit of flour at Winry, which had resulted in a mini-war between the two.

It was pretty cute, and even Ed must've thought so because he had a small smile playing about his face.

Until Winry threw a puff of flour at him, which resulted in him joining in the flour war.

Soon enough, the entire kitchen was a mess of the white powder, and all four of us were in fits of laughter, unable to control it.

I couldn't help but notice the looks Ed and Winry had been giving each other, when the other wasn't looking.

It was evident in the way they were acting that they obviously had gotten over whatever had been wrong between them.

Elicia then hopped up onto the counter, and picked up one of the eggs.

Without hesitating, she threw it at Ed and watched as it broke open on his chest and continued oozing down the rest of his shirt.

Everyone had gone silent for a moment, before Winry just started laughing.

Ed stared down at the mess for a moment, before he smirked and took his revenge on Elicia by tickling the little girl.

The little girls hysteric laughter brought Gracia into the kitchen, obviously curious.

Everyone froze when they saw her, a look of shock and guilt written all over their faces.

Mrs. Hughes' eyes had widened at the sight, until she just gave a tired sigh, a small smile, and said,

"Just remember – you guys have to clean it up."

With a knowing look, she then turned and left the chaotic kitchen.

Ed had stopped tickling Elicia, so that she and Winry could continue baking.

Brother approached me, his hair filled with flour, egg running down his shirt, and overall just a general mess. His once black pants were now spotted with white.

"What did Winry want?" I asked in a hushed tone, quiet enough so that the girls wouldn't hear.

Edward gave me an annoyed look before saying,

"She just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About…what happened yesterday."

"…What happened yesterday?"

"Goddammit Al, you're always so nosy." He then smirked up at me, and continued. "You already know the majority of what happened, seeing as you caused it. She told me that she liked me."

"But you didn't tell me how you reacted."

Ed's ears turned pink, and his eyes widened.

He didn't respond.

"Brother, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Still no answer.

"Come on. I'm bound to find out sooner or later."

More silence.

"You can't keep it from me for all eternity. Everything has a way to coming to the light, like it or not."

Ed responded to this by walking away from me.

I couldn't help but notice his ears were still pink, not to mention his face was a burning crimson colour.

As he was about to leave the kitchen, Winry's voice stopped him.

"Now, just where do you think you're going?" The smirk was present in her voice.

Ed slowly turned towards her, a look of innocence on his face.

"Nowhere?"

"Come back here and help us clean up."

With that, Winry poured the batter into the cake pan and placed it into the oven.

"Yay! Cake! How much longer, big sister?" Elicia exclaimed.

"Another 20 minutes, Elicia. Then we can decorate it. For now, why don't you go play in your room or something while Ed and I clean up?"

"Okay!"

And with that, Elicia went skipping out of the kitchen.

Winry began to wipe up the counters, while Ed and I just stood there.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there and watch?" As she said this, she tossed a cloth in Ed's direction.

He clumsily caught it, and awkwardly began to wipe up the mess on the floor.

Even though neither of them were saying anything, I just felt like an odd and awkward presence in the room. Like I was interrupting something, even though that really didn't make much sense.

I felt like I was the third wheel.

"Well… I'll go check on Elicia then…" I said awkwardly before leaving.

Both of them looked up as I walked by, and I couldn't help but notice that their eyes met before continuing to clean up.

**Winry's Point of View**

I sighed, as I pulled myself up onto the counter top.

"That's the last of it. Well, at least the last of it in the kitchen." I laughed as I glanced at my powdery clothes and Ed's floury hair.

Ed tossed the rags into the kitchen sink before checking the time on the stove.

There was still a good 15 minutes until the cake was ready to take out.

Al had gone off to play with Elicia or something, and Gracia was most likely in her room relaxing.

"So…What do we do now?" Ed asked.

"We wait." I said simply.

Ed looked at me briefly, before pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

He looked as if he wanted to talk about something, but didn't know how to start.

I waited a bit, before prompting him.

"Is there something you want to talk about…?"

Ed didn't say anything at first.

"I'm not too sure how to say this. In fact, I have no fucking idea how…"

His voice trailed off, leaving the possibilities of where this might go to my imagination.

"Look, Winry, the thing is – "

Just then, Mrs. Hughes' came into the kitchen.

"Edward, Colonel Mustang is on the phone. He would like to speak with you, if that's alright."

"Oh, uh, sure."

Ed looked at me for a moment, before continuing past Mrs. Hughes' and most likely to the living room to pick up the phone.

Gracia gave me a knowing smile before asking,

"So when are you going to tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"About you and Edward."

At the mention of his name and the meaning behind her tone, I blushed.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

I ducked my head in a pathetic attempt to hide my burning cheeks.

Gracia walked over to me.

"Come on, you're like a daughter to me. You can talk to me about it."

I sighed in defeat. I did want to talk to another girl about this, so why not?

"Well…I don't exactly know where to start, now that I think about it. It's all rather confusing."

"Just start with the beginning."

I gulped.

"I guess… I guess the beginning could be when Ed came to Resembool. Or rather, before he did… Before he came, I found myself just wanting to be with him, and to have him there with me. And then when he finally showed up, I wanted him to go away… But then we just… Well, we didn't really talk much, but there was this sense of comfort. Just being with him… It was calming. And then, he and I fell asleep together, accidentally, and I woke up to find that we were cuddling."

I took a deep breath, trying to recollect my thoughts as I thought about what to say next.

"Then, when we got here, we didn't really talk much. And then, there's been some small things here and there between us, but the major one… The major one was yesterday. When I followed him outside, and we went for a walk… I ended up telling him that I had feelings for him. After a bit of a struggle, I had gotten him to admit that he had feelings for me too… And he kissed me."

This was the first time I had said this out loud, and it filled my stomach with butterflies.

I had to fight back this giddy feeling, as a giant smile spread across my face. I tried to keep it under control, but I couldn't fight the smile.

I looked up to find Mrs. Hughes flashing a warm smile at me.

"But then, as you saw, we didn't really talk to each other and there was this tension between us… Until today. I went in to talk to him, and we ended up just sitting together… We didn't talk much. But that's alright. Sometimes talking ruins things. And then he took my hand, and just before we came into the kitchen, I hugged him…and it wasn't a romantic one, necessarily, but it was just…nice. Just me and him. It felt…right. Does… Does that make any sense?"

Gracia grinned.

"It makes perfect sense. I can tell you've wanted to talk about this."

"Yeah… it feels good to have gotten that off my chest. I didn't even realize how much it felt like it was weighing me down. Thanks…for, you know, listening…"

I smiled at Mrs. Hughes and she pulled me into a hug.

"Anytime, Winry."

Just then the oven timer went off, signifying that the cake was ready.

Sure enough, Elicia came bounding back into the kitchen.

"Is it ready?!"

"Almost, it's just got to cool down a little sweetie." Gracia said as she pulled the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter next to me.

We let it cool down for a little bit, but Elicia's energetic persistence made it difficult to wait the full 5 minutes.

Elicia and I had just finished covering the cake in a multitude of rainbow icing when Al and Ed came back into the kitchen.

Ed looked tired, and stressed.

Al had come over to the cake and had begun helping Elicia decorate it with different sprinkles and candy while Ed leaned against the doorframe.

I walked over to him, eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?"

He looked as though he was about to respond, but stopped himself.

I could tell that he was going to say 'nothing'.

He looked down at me and said,

"Don't worry about it."

He gave me a smile, as if to reassure me, only it seemed as if he was more trying to reassure himself.

I decided to leave it at that for now, and I gave his hand a small squeeze before returning to the cake.

The decorations on it now spelled out "Elicia" and it appeared as though the little girl had dumped the entire container of sprinkles onto the middle of the cake.

"What do you think?" A grinning Elicia asked as she looked up at me.

"It's very colourful." I said with a small laugh.

"That's a bit of an understatement…" Al mumbled.

I grinned and began to sweep all the leftover sprinkles into my hand and put them in the garbage.

Elicia began to stick her finger in the icing on the cake and lick it, until her mum grabbed her hand and told her not to, that it was for everyone.

"Well. I guess it's about time I started cooking dinner." Gracia said with a small sigh, and everyone filed out of the kitchen.

I was the last one out, and just as I entered the hallway I saw Ed and Al disappear into their bedroom.

I stared at the closed door for a moment, before Elicia began calling to me to come play dolls with her.

* * *

**Alright, so hopefully either in the next chapter or the next couple chapters, the story will pick up a bit. **

**I'm getting a bit tired of it, at least at the point I have it at right now, and so I'm looking to fix that XD**

**Either way, the next chapter should be more interesting and also up by the end of the week.**

**But, let me know what you think so far! And thank you to all those who favourited, and followed, and reviewed, etc.**

**You know I love you all. :3**

**Review! c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews! I was going to reply via PM, but... I got lazy, and so I did this instead. XD**

**Anywhos, the chapters from here on out are shorter, but more important content wise..? If that makes sense. :P**

**Enjooooy! c:**

* * *

**Winry's Point of View**

It was 1 a.m.

I laid on my bed, my head hanging off the side with the tips of my hair brushing the floor.

Everybody else was probably sleeping soundly, and here I was, unable to sleep a wink.

And for no apparent reason. I just couldn't sleep.

I had thought everyone to be asleep, until I heard a slight creak of the floorboards followed by soft footsteps. It was Ed and Al – I could tell by the sound of their feet.

They passed my bedroom door, and I thought they were going into the living room possibly, until I heard the main door thud close.

They were gone.

I quickly jumped up, and not caring that I was just in a pair of rather short shorts with a tank top, ran out of the apartment and into the street.

God, they were quick. By the time I had reached the main road, I could see their retreating figures quite a ways away.

Both were running.

The feeling that I got when I watched their backs get further and further away… I felt my heart sink. Tears stung at my eyes.

I wouldn't let them leave… At least not without saying goodbye.

The Elric's had pulled this exact stunt one too many times.

I chased after them, the hard pavement scraping against my bare feet.

When I was close enough to be within earshot, I called out,

"Wait up!"

The brothers turned, Ed's face filled with shock.

There was still a fair bit of distance between us, but neither moved towards each other.

"Winry…? What are you doing? Go back inside."

Ed's voice seemed to be straining to remain even.

"Where are you going?"

My voice was barely a whisper.

Somehow, Ed managed to understand me.

"We have to go, the Fuhrer requested my presence. I couldn't convince Al to stay back, though. I can't blame him though – we're brothers, not to mention him and I have gone through everything together. Look, go back to the Hughes'. Get some sleep."

Ed had walked towards me during this, and he was now directly in front of me. I was searching his eyes for any hint of what was going on.

"You're coming back, right?"

Something about the way he had jut been talking… It was different than the other times they had left. Ed seemed to be avoiding any mention of returning. Normally he would promise that everything would be okay, and that he'd be back before I knew it.

Not this time.

Ed didn't answer me. He dropped my gaze.

"Promise me you'll be okay."

Ed continued to stare at the ground.

I felt the panic rising in my chest, closing over my throat as the tears stinging in my eyes threatened to fall at any moment.

"Promise me…"

I was now freaking out. He can't leave. Not now. Not ever.

Ed remained silent.

"Promise me!"

The tears were now flowing freely from my eyes.

Ed had met my gaze for a moment before dropping it once more, and in that moment I felt my legs give out.

Here I was, on the sidewalk, crying my eyes out as my best friend stood there.

Ed did nothing.

What could he do though, to be fair?

"Why can't you tell me anything?" I heard the familiar dead tone in my voice, like when he had first come to Resembool.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I… I don't have a choice. I have to go now. Goodbye…"

Ed's voice was thick with emotion as he turned and began walking away.

"No! That's not fair!"

I was back on my feet.

"You knew this was going to happen. You knew you would have to leave and never come back, didn't you?! You knew! The other night, outside on the stairs… You knew! And you... You continued to lead me on, you _kissed_ me!"

Al made a noise at that last revelation.

"And now you have the nerve to just up and leave in the middle of the night, without so much as a goodbye?! On top of all that, you won't even tell me why! Do I mean that little to you, that you don't have the consideration of how I might feel right now?!"

I stopped to take a breath. Ed had stopped dead in his tracks… he seemed to be shaking now.

"You knew you wouldn't be coming back. But you continued to toy with my emotions. Don't you get how much harder it is _now_ for me, watching you leave? I… I can't believe you. You're nothing but a selfish jerk."

It was then that I realized that Ed…was crying.

I watched as the water droplets hit the pavement. I couldn't see his face.

"Winry… Stop." Al's soft voice cut in.

"Of course, you know what's going on, don't you? Both of you know, but you won't tell me! And it obviously is important, because you guys aren't coming back. Why can't you just tell me what's happening, instead of keeping me in the dark? Don't I deserve that much, after everything…?"

"It isn't that simple. Brother…he wants to tell you, but he can't. He literally _can't._ I know it seems unfair right now… But please try to understand, Winry. We aren't meaning to hurt you. We just want you to be safe."

I looked up at Al.

He was right. I was overreacting, but I was upset. How could I not be?

Ed was still now. He remained silent.

I walked over to the blonde alchemist, and as I stopped in front of Ed, he looked up at me.

His eyes were swirling with emotions.

Ed seemed to fight an internal battle for a moment.

"I want you to know what's going on more than anything right now. I have to keep biting my tongue in order not to spill everything to you, but I control myself. I can't tell you. Telling you means risking your life, like I told you the other night. And I'm sorry, Winry, but I'm not willing to put your life on the line like this."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I have to go now. I'm already late. I'm sorry, about everything. You're right. I am a selfish jerk. I just hope that one day you'll understand."

Ed was about to pull me into a hug, but he hesitated, and instead he gave me a sad smile and walked past me.

Tears were now silently running down my face, and I heard Al say goodbye.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to find myself in Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

* * *

**Thank you for reading you lovely people of the interwebz :3**

**So, updates will probably be coming a lot quicker now because I actually have the majority of the ending worked out now :P**

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty, so updates are going to be fairly regular, and quick, since I have officially finished writing the story. I just need to go back and do some editing and finishing touches, but the majority of it has been finished. :3**

**Even though I had written this chapter before I read any of the reviews, I suppose I could still dedicate it to cardmagicandsam, since they told me to do a Roy POV soon anywhos. :P**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Roy's Point of View **

The girl had been sleeping all day.

When Fullmetal had arrived at headquarters, he had asked me to go check on her.

As I was on my way to the Hughes' I found her crying in the street. She seemed to be unaware of everything else around her, and was unresponsive when I tried to ask her to get up.

I ended up picking her up, and driving her back to Central Command.

The blonde girl was lying on the couch, a blanket draped over her sleeping figure.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Fullmetal has asked to see you, sir."

"Send him in."

Shortly after, Edward Elric came shuffling into my office, looking extremely defeated and troubled.

Alphonse was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it, Fullmetal?"

I sat down at my desk, elbows propped, with my chin resting on my folded hands.

"They want me to… to do it tonight. To create the stone tonight."

The blonde's voice was shaking.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Too many people have died for the sake of my cause, Colonel. I can't bring myself to… to hurt more." Ed's brow furrowed, clearly struggling with the fact that he was about to become a murderer.

He was only 16. The boy shouldn't have to go through this, hell – he shouldn't be in the military in the first place. He shouldn't have gone through anything that he has faced.

I had tried to convince the Fuhrer that I could take Fullmetal's place, but he had remained stern.

"I'm assuming you've talked to Al about this."

Ed sighed.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"And he understands where I'm coming from and that if I did go through with it, sacrificing myself, he would understand. But he still doesn't want me to do it, he says that there would be no point in getting his body back if it meant losing me."

I nodded.

Both brothers had a point.

It was such a messy situation.

Apparently, Ed hadn't noticed Winry until now.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"It's safer than leaving her at the Hughes' house, where anyone could find her. At least if she's here, she's under trusted protection. The Fuhrer already suspects that you've told her. I didn't want to leave her when I knew she was already in danger."

Ed nodded.

He stared at the girl for a moment, before saying,

"I just wish there was a way out of this that would work for everyone."

"So do I, Fullmetal. So do I."

Ed had placed himself next to Winry's sleeping figure, and it didn't take long before he too fell asleep.

The kid had been up all night, not to mention the amount of stress he's under right now.

He deserved the break.

I turned my attention to the ever-growing stack of paperwork on my desk.

I was working through it at an incredibly slow pace, and about an hour had passed when there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in."

Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in, along with the suit of armour that was Al.

"Is Brother alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. But you should let him sleep."

Al looked over at the two sleeping teenagers, and laughed a little.

Even Hawkeye smiled.

Ed had originally fallen asleep sitting up, but I guess at some point he had slid sideways, and both blondes were now snuggled against each other. It was remarkable they both fit on the couch, but then again – Fullmetal was small. So I suppose it made a bit more sense now.

I had an expression of amusement on my face.

Al had said something about not wanting to bother me, and left, and I guess the Lieutenant left with him seeing as neither were where they had been moments ago.

I was about to return to my paperwork when I saw that Winry's eyes were open.

She looked confused for a second, but then she recognized Ed's automail arm that was wrapped around her, and she smiled to herself before her eyelids closed once more.

They were rather cute together, I had to admit.

Even if Ed might die in a matter of hours.

Cynicism aside, I had gotten through all of my paperwork, which was surprising and probably a sign that the apocalypse was headed our way, when I noticed Ed slowly sitting up.

"Morning, sunshine." I teased.

Ed glared at me as his face flushed.

"What time is it, Colonel Bastard?" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at the name, and checked the time. It was now nearing 4 p.m., as I informed Ed.

It was silent for a moment.

"What time do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Five."

I nodded.

So, that gave us about an hour to come up with an alternate plan. Great.

Ed looked incredibly tired, stressed, not to mention scared.

"Fullmetal. We can find a way out of this. There's got to be a way out. Everything has a loophole."

"I've tried. I've spent countless hours trying to find any sort of escape, but there's nothing. There is literally nothing I can do to change this."

"Are you sure about that?" An unfamiliar voice said.

I hadn't even noticed the door open.

Standing there, in the doorway, was a tall man with long golden hair tied back in a ponytail. Looking between the two, there were remarkable similarities between Ed and him.

Ed's eyes burned with blazing hatred. It was unsettling, and I wasn't even the one on the receiving end of it.

"Hohenheim." Ed spat the word, as if it tasted bad.

Hohenheim… I knew I recognized the man before me now.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**I dunno. That was supposed to be intense. XD**

**Aaaaanywhoooos, thanks for reading!**

**I didn't realize how short this chapter is until right now. O.o But the chapters are fairly short from here on out, as I think I mentioned in the last update... It's the content that's more important now. XD**

**And thanks to those who followed and favourited and reviewed and what not! :3**

**I love hearing what you guys think. :3**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the update took a little while... Or at least it seemed to for me, because I've been having this raging internal battle on whether or not I should post it.**

**I was extremely hesitant, because I'm not sure how people will react to it, and I feel as if people are just going to hate this chapter. XD**

**But, it's my story, and I don't write to please other people, I write because I like to. :3 Pleasing other people with my writing is just a bonus :D **

**... Sorry if that sounded sassy. ^^^**

**Aaaanywhos,**

**I really and honestly hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Ed's Point of View**

What the hell did that bastard think he was doing, showing his face here?

The bastard took away the last parental role in my life, as if it wasn't enough that he caused Mum to die and left me and Al. He had to go and directly murder Pinako too.

Oh, shit.

If Winry wakes up… Damn.

The bastard of a father went on addressing the Colonel as if I wasn't even here.

"Colonel Mustang, I believe I know of a way to avoid this. Rather, to avoid my son's involvement in this."

"I'm not your son!"

It was after I yelled this in protest that I realized how childish I sounded.

Fuck that.

"Fullmetal, shut up. Continue, Hohenheim."

Colonel Bastard glared at me.

"The Homunculi want to use Ed in the transmutation because he's my son. They want him as a way to get to me, as well as that they believe he is one of the few alchemists to be able to pull off such a transmutation."

I was now curious to what this twat had to say.

"If I were to offer to take his place… The stone would still be created, and Al would be able to get his body back. Edward wouldn't be forced to choose between suicide and murder, so to speak."

I mulled that over in my head.

The bastard had a point.

"What if they don't let Al use the stone though, if I'm not the one doing to the transmutation?"

Hohenheim looked at me, as though he had never thought of that.

"They will. Don't worry."

The way he said that… I knew I shouldn't question him.

"Can I ask you something?" I voiced.

I was now standing, having moved away from Winry so that all my yelling wouldn't be as loud to her. I didn't want to wake her up.

"Why the fuck did you murder Pinako?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Hohenheim's eyes flashed.

"You would be wise not to go there, Edward."

His tone was menacing.

But I wasn't backing down.

"She never did anything to hurt you! Winry told me what happened, that she died defending Al and me. You didn't like that she was telling you the truth. You got pissed off, and took her life. Weren't you two _friends?_ Friends are like family, how could you do that? Oh wait – I forgot. You have no issues abandoning family, leaving them to die. Sorry. My. Fucking. Bad."

I couldn't tell exactly what followed that, but there was some flash of movement and I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

Next thing I knew, I had been tossed into the concrete wall, and I was now lying on the floor.

A sickening cracking sound had filled the room.

It didn't register at first that it was the sound of my head hitting the wall that caused that sound.

I was too light-headed to really grasp anything now.

But it was evident that Hohenheim had just thrown me across the room.

I slowly stood up, shaking.

I looked at the bastard that was my father, and saw that he seemed scared.

What the hell would he be afraid of? The fuck?

"Edward…I'm so sorry."

His voice wavered, and it was thin.

I didn't reply. I couldn't seem to form words anymore.

Colonel Bastard had risen from his desk, a look of blank shock on his face.

No one said anything.

I stared up at Hohenheim, eyes wide.

I could feel the warmth of my own blood running down my face.

Lieutenant Hawkeye entered the room then, and was momentarily shocked before she made her way over to me.

"Come on Edward. You need to get some immediate treatment."

Obviously, she was referring the head injury.

I tried to follow her, but ended up stumbling and grabbing onto the wall to stop myself from falling.

I heard Winry gasp from somewhere in the room, but my senses were too fucked up to figure out where.

I had no idea that she was beside me until she grabbed onto my arm and tried to get me to move forward. I leaned into her, allowing myself to be taken out of the room.

* * *

**So, I know that probably wasn't how anyone pictured that whole thing playing out... But that's what happened when I sat down and started writing, and I considered changing the whole Hohenheim and Ed thing, but in all honesty I didn't want to. :P**

**Well, thank you to all those who have favourited, followed, and reviewed! **

**And obviously, thank you for reading. :3**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter though, so review? c:**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeello lovely readers!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems on the shorter side.**

**But hey - I was honestly so shocked and incredibly happy at how well received my last chapter seemed to be! I thought for sure you all were going to hate me for it~**

**Anywhooos,**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Winry's Point of View**

I didn't know what just happened. I woke up, to find that Ed was profusely bleeding, and that Hohenheim was there.

At the mere sight of Ed's father, I had felt the anger rising and the pain returning, but Ed's injury distracted me.

Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were now doing our best to treat Ed's head in the bathroom. The Lieutenant had found a first aid kit.

I was dabbing at Ed's forehead, trying to locate where all the blood was coming from.

"There's too much blood. I can't tell where it's coming from. He's losing way too much blood way too quickly."

I could hear the panic in my voice.

The Lieutenant placed a hand on my shoulder, and just told me to stay calm and that a doctor would be here any minute. Edward, apparently, wasn't allowed to leave Central Headquarters.

I nodded and continued dabbing at the blood.

Ed was unresponsive, and seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

I took deep breaths as I waited for the doctor to arrive.

After what seemed an eternity, a man in a white coat with a giant kit walked in, a look of determination on his face.

"Out of the way, please."

We did as we were told, and allowed the doctor closer to Ed who was sitting on the counter.

The doctor went about his business, and after about 25 minutes of him dabbing and bandaging and doing doctor stuff, he sighed and began to pack up his materials.

"He's got a concussion, no doubt about it. I stitched up the broken skin, and luckily his skull isn't cracked or broken. He's lost a lot of blood though, so he should rest up for a while and stay away from any strenuous tasks. I gave him some painkillers, so he shouldn't feel much pain anymore, but give me a call if things get worse."

Both the Lieutenant and I nodded, and I ran over to Ed once the doctor was gone.

He looked at me, which was a good sign. I pulled him into a hug, before leaving and soon we were all back inside the Colonels office. Including Hohenheim.

"I don't know what happened. I just… I've begun to lose control of my emotions, and lash out. I can't help it." Hohenheim sighed, and continued to speak."I know there isn't anything I can say that will excuse what I've done."

Damn right there isn't.

But he kept talking.

"However, I still want to take Ed's place in the transmutation - now more than ever. I know none of you will ever forgive me for anything, but… I need to do this. I need to at least try to right all the wrong that I've done over the past years. I know nothing I do will make it okay, but at least this way I will have done what I could to help and you will never have to see me again. I'll talk to the Fuhrer, if you'll take me to him."

None of this conversation made much sense to me…

But apparently it did to the others.

Ed nodded slightly, and the Colonel left with Hohenheim.

Presumably to go talk to the Fuhrer, from what I've gathered of that conversation.

Ed was sitting on the couch. He hadn't said anything since he had been thrown.

I sat beside him, and quietly asked,

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

I sighed, and took his hand in mine before resting my head on his shoulder.

In a matter of hours, everything in my life had become incredibly complicated and confusing.

* * *

**There's only a couple chapters left in dis story, so I guess if there's something that you would like to see resolved or whatever, feel free to let me know! I'm scared I might have missed some parts of the plot when I finished writing the story... So let me know your ideas, and I'll be sure to try and work them into the last couple chapters before I post them if you would like! :3**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited, and followed! :D**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I added another chunk into this chapter... Not that you guys would have known that, and this entire sentence thing is pointless.**

**...**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**Ed's Point of View**

Winry gave my hand a squeeze. I knew she was trying to comfort me, but in all honesty I don't feel like I need any comforting. I feel fine, apart from the dizziness.

I'm just… confused.

I always knew my father was a bastard, but… I never once thought he would stoop so low as to be an abusive bastard.

Abuse was a strong word. What he did wasn't really abuse, it was more… I don't fucking know. It just wasn't abuse.

And yet he still wanted to save me from my own death?

In what world did any of this make sense?

And where the hell was Al?

As if on cue, Al came into the room.

"Brother!"

Judging by the distress in his voice, I'm guessing he heard what happened.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Al."

That was the first thing I've said in a while.

"I… I can't believe he did that to you. I never once thought he was aggressive, or violent… Especially towards those close to him."

Al didn't know what happened with Pinako. I forgot about that.

But right now really wasn't the time to bring that up.

"I'll be right back." I muttered, as I weakly stood up and made my way to the door.

Winry tried to grab onto my arm, but I shook her off. I needed to talk to Hohenheim again, whether I liked it or not.

I went into the hall, and saw that they had not made it out of earshot.

"Hohenheim!" I tried to be as loud as I could, but I was only barely able to raise my voice higher than talking. I was surprised the two men even heard me, considering the distance.

Hohenheim turned around and stared at me. I started to walk towards them, but my legs weren't quite ready for that yet and I ended up having to catch myself on the wall before I fell on my face.

I sighed.

Hohenheim had made his way over to me, leaving Colonel Bastard where he was.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I... I need to know why. After all that's happened, _especially_ after today, I think you owe me an explanation. Why did you...murder Pinako?"

My cold gaze met Hohenheims concerned, afraid eyes.

The bastard of a father averted his eyes.

"I honestly... I don't know what to tell you. Anything I say will not make sense, and could barely count as a reason. But... I guess since I'm about to die anyways, I can try and explain the majority of it to you. When I returned to Resembool, the day that...that _it_ happened, I wasn't entirely myself. In fact I'm still not. You see, I, my body, was made into a new host for Rage, a homunculus. My body has neither accepted nor completely rejected him. I worked with the Homunculi for only a few weeks before I left their good graces. I didn't - and still don't - agree with their motives and beliefs. Everyday, I'm struggling to keep a hold on who I am, who Van Hohenheim is. But sometimes, when I lose control of my own emotions, Rage takes over. Often, I overreact to things because of this."

Hohenheim took a deep breath. I stared up at the man who was my father. Knowing this, I didn't know if this made me hate him more or less.

"I don't expect this to excuse my actions. I don't want it to, either. All I can offer you now is my apologies. I honestly, deeply and truly, am sorry for everything I've done to you and Alphonse, to our family, to Pinako..."

I was silent. I had nothing to say to him.

"Edward... Would you... For what it's worth, would you tell Winry that I'm sorry? Please?"

"Why don't you just tell her yourself."

This was a statement, not a question. My tone was biting, and I know I should probably try to feel more sympathetic towards him, especially since he was giving up his life for me, but he was right. Hohenheim owed this, because nothing he could say or do will ever make things okay.

Golden eyes looked back at identical golden eyes for a moment, the tension building.

"Goodbye, Edward."

The emotion was raw in his voice. As he turned away from me, I could've sworn I heard him mutter the words, 'I love you'.

Frozen, I watched as he met back up with the Colonel and they continued down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight.

As I slowly made my way back into the Colonels office, I mulled over that conversation.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized it didn't really change anything. Sure, at least I somewhat understood why he did what he did, but now I was met with the fact that Hohenheim has been sharing a body with a Homunculus for who knows how long.

What the fuck? Sure, he was a bastard, but I never thought he would stoop so low as to join the Homunculi. I mean, he left them, but still...

I sat back down beside Winry, and she looked at me, her eyes full of concern. After a moment, she returned to resting her head on my shoulder and clutching my hand.

The three of us sat in silence, awaiting the return of the twin bastards.

"Ed?"

Winry's voice sounded worried.

"What is it?"

"…I'm sorry. For what I said to you the other night… when I got mad at you for not telling me anything…and when I called you a selfish jerk… I didn't mean any of it."

"Don't worry about it, Winry."

Another silence followed.

Then, the office door opened once more.

"Well, Fullmetal. I think you're off the hook."

"Seriously?"

"Turns out the Homonculi had wanted Hohenheim from the beginning anyway, and that they were hoping it might come to this – that he would step in for you."

I processed this information.

"Does… Does that mean that Al will still get his body back…?"

The colonel was silent for a few moments as he walked to his desk and took his seat.

"Unfortunately, no. That offer only stood if you were the one to transmute."

I nodded.

Well, this put us right back where we had started.

"I'm sorry, Al…"

I was always the one thing stopping Al from living the life he should have had.

Great older brother I am.

"It's okay, Brother. I'd rather we find another way to get me back anyways – one that doesn't involve so much sacrifice."

I grinned at him.

I gently nudged Winrys head off of my shoulder and slowly stood, pulling her up with me.

I was still a little shaky, but I was able to walk better now than when I had ventured into the hallway.

"Come on, let's go home."

"You mean to the Hughes'?" Al corrected.

"No. I mean home. To Resembool."

Winry looked up at me, her eyes shining.

* * *

**Woooooooo alright, so there's probably only one chapter left in this story... Oh gawwwdd, I'm getting kinda sad now that I fully realize that :c This was my first well-received, multi-chaptered fanfiction and... and waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I know I'm not making sense but as;dlkfjsalfjd the feels.**

**I'd like to thank Jade for your review, because I couldn't message you about it and it was so so so nice! It was wonderful to receive that feedback, thank you :D**

**And thanks to those who favourited, followed, and read of course! :D**

********If there's anything I haven't resolved that you would like to see resolved, now is the time to tell me!****** **

**... I'm still kinda sad though. I don't really want this story to end but at the same time I'm not about to make it looooonnnnggggg and yeah. The end is near.**

**BRACE YOURSELVES. THE END IS COMING. **

**^^^^ I think that was more directed towards me, than any of you readers. I can see it, you're all sitting there, mocking me through your screen. I know you're all going, "She's cray. How did she even manage to write a story, when in reality she's just incapable of finishing thoughts a;slkdfjlsadfj."**

**Ugh. These past couple weeks have been looooong. And I think my sanity is suffering because of that. O.o**

**Anywhos, enough with ranty boring author notes,**

**Review! Or else. :D**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel as if people are expecting something really intense and exciting as the final chapter, but in reality...**

**It's just a resolution.**

**Or what I hope is a resolution... XD**

**Enjoy! c':**

* * *

**Winry's Point of View**

After going to the Hughes' to say goodbye and gather our things, we had bought train tickets and were on the way home.

Ed fell asleep, which left me and Al to talk.

"So… You and Brother kissed."

Al's voice was filled with amusement, and I felt my face burning.

Al just laughed.

"Look, everyone saw it coming. You don't have to be so embarrassed about it."

"Um, yes I do."

Al laughed some more, before adding on a more serious note.

"But honestly, that whole thing with Hohenheim and Ed… Who knew he had such a violent side?"

I gulped.

"Al… There's something you should know, since we're talking about Hohenheim."

The younger Elric turned silent, waiting for me to continue.

"Granny… Didn't die of unknown causes…"

Al gasped as he realized exactly where this was going.

"No! He… he couldn't… he wouldn't! I… I believed in him. I've always looked up to him, despite Brother's burning hatred… I believed he had his own reasons for the things he did… No…."

If Al could cry, I knew that at this moment he would be.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said desperately.

Al said nothing to me the rest of the trip back.

**-Line Break- **

We had just gotten off the train, and were now heading back to my house. It was weird, coming back here. I had only been gone a few days, but it seemed like an eternity. So much had changed. So much had happened.

Al had gone off to buy some groceries, leaving Ed and me alone for a little bit.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all this." Ed said, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He had just taken some medication to help his hurting head.

"It's okay, really. I don't mind. As stressful as it's been, I'd much rather know what's going on rather than be in the dark all the time." I smiled at him, leaning against the counter opposite of him.

A brief silence fell.

"Just don't you dare do that to me ever again." I said, looking Ed directly in the eyes.

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that! You leaving in the middle of the night, you implying that you're never coming back, everything with your dad…" I trailed off, dropping his gaze as I realized how silly I sounded. The floor suddenly became very intriguing.

"Winry… I promise not to scare you like that again."

The shyness was audible in his voice, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Before either of us fully knew what was happening, our lips came crashing down on each others.

Ed had backed me up, pinning me against the kitchen wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head as I tangled my fingers in his hair, untying his braid.

We both became lost in each others taste, and neither of us wanted to separate for such a silly thing like air.

The sound of Al's footsteps on the stairs made us jump apart as if we had been burned.

Ed and I probably resembled sunburnt deer in headlights by the time the front door opened.

Al stopped for a minute, looking at the two of us, before letting it go and he set to putting away all the groceries.

"I was thinking of trying to make some stew tonight. What do you guys think?" Al asked, his voice mocking.

"You know I'll never object to stew." Ed smirked at his brother as he tied his hair back.

I just smiled in agreement. I still felt a slight tension with Al, after the train ride...

Al turned to the stove, and Ed caught my eye before he tilted his head towards the door.

I nodded in agreement, and followed the golden haired boy outside.

"Want to go for a walk?"

I grinned at him.

"Sure."

Ed grabbed onto my hand, and tugged me along towards the river.

For the first time in months, it actually felt good to be home. Because after all – there's no place like home. And nothing can compare to being with Ed right now.

…There are two types of people in the world.

People who think Ed is a tiny, self-centered bastard who only does things to further his own goals, and those who know his goals are completely selfess.

I thought I fell under the second category.

Only now, I see that I fall under another category.

The category of being with him every step of the way, and loving him for who he was, who he is, and who he will be. For loving everything about him – from his golden eyes, to his short temper, to his hero complex, to his mistakes, and everything else.

I… I love him.

* * *

**LA FIN.**

**...**

**Oh god, I'm feeling overwhelmed with feels right now.**

**Honestly though guys - I love you all. For reading, for reviewing, for critiquing and making suggestions, seriously. You guys are the best. This was my first fairly successful fanfiction, and I honestly can't thank you all enough for all your kind words and constructive criticism! I think the majority of the emotions I'm feeling is thanks to all you lovely readers and asdlkjl thank you guys, so much. I can't even express how much it means to me that you actually read and reviewed, and overall enjoyed, my story. I'm sorry if you think I'm overreacting, I'm just full of feels right now. :'D**

**I hope you guys liked the ending, and I will take requests! I just need to finish my other story, Crimson Soaking Through, first before I start any new projects :P**

**...honestly, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I... You guys are seriously the best. I love each and every single one of you, even if I've never heard from you. Just for reading, or favouriting and following, I love you for it.**

**Thank you. For everything. c':**

**- HazelEyes8D**


End file.
